New friends and New Evils
by Dark Shroud
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Apocalypse an evil society of mutants from long ago have come to wreak havoc upon the X-Men. There only help maybe from four boys cursed with insanity that hav befriended Rogue. Please R&R CH 12 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution so don't sue me.

Author's notes: This was my first Fan Fiction story, but no body was reading it so I took it off for a while. I must warn that the beginning of this chapter has nothing to do with the X-Men, but does have something to do with the story. This all takes place a short time after the ordeal with Apocalypse. Evan has joined the X-Men again and has learned how to control the Spikes coming out of his body. The main character is Rogue.

The world is not what it once was. The evils of the past are returning, but will there be anyone to fight it.

It began many years ago, before the time of Apocalypse. Many believe him to be the first mutant, but that is not true.

It was a time of peace, when humans and mutants lived side by side in harmony, before mutants were unknown to the world. They lived in the same villages, ate with each other, and worked together in their fields, and not one judged the other for what they were.

Sadly there were some who still despised the human race. There was a secret society of mutants known as the Shadow Lords, who worshiped an evil demon god that had no name. They were the ones that did not wish to be associated with humans. They were ashamed to look like them or even sound like them, so they created their own language that would never be known to human ears.

Their leader was a mutant sorcerer named Amoonie, a being that took great pride in their goal of superiority over the so-called master species. He had four most loyal followers, each given names of honor to the Shadow Lords.

First there was Clase, which meant Pain. The shedding of blood was what he desired.

Next was Borak, meaning Butcher. He craved the taste of corpses.

Then came Ganshy, meaning Relentless. A ruthless killer who hated humans and all mutants that helped them.

Finally there was Morganist, which meant Tormenter. He was Amoonie's most loyal subject, and he loved watching others in pain.

It was said that the evil god whom they worshiped so would one day gift one of them. And with that gift he would be able to set forth and destroy mankind. The one who was gifted was none other than Amoonie.

He received the gift of monstrous form which he then gave to all his followers and in no time he marched against the free lands of the world.

One by one many villages fell to the army of Amoonie. Both humans and mutants were killed, except for the children. They would be taken back with the Shadow Lords and be manipulated to fight for the demon god.

The goodness of the world would have fallen, but some went up against Amoonie. The final alliance of humans and mutants marched up against the Shadow Lords.

The battle raged for days. Half of the good army was destroyed, but in the end they over came the forces of Amoonie. The dark mutant was banished to the darkest corners of the Earth where he would be imprisoned for all eternity.

Though it was the end of Amoonie the chaos was not over. Humans feared that one day any mutant would become like Amoonie. They did not wish for another great battle. So they hunted all mutants down and killed them for fear of what they would become. So all mutants had to go into hiding.

To make matters worse the four most loyal followers of Amoonie escaped with many of his soldiers.

All the records of Amoonie and the battle between the two armies were destroyed, as were the records of the existence of mutants. It was hoped that it would never be heard of again.

Now in present times mutants are known to the world again. A dark cloud is coming to Bayeville, the home of the X-Men. It maybe the return of an endless fear.

It was a dark night in Bayeville. The moon had shown bright in the sky. There was a thick mist in the air. Two teens from Bayeville High were walking down a long twisted path. One was know as Marko and the other was Sarah. Marko was walking Sarah home after a date at the movies. The path was just so they could be alone.

Sarah turned to Marko and said, "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah so did I" Replied the boy.

As they walked down the path there was a sudden flash of light. It was so bright it almost blinded them. As the light dimmed the two teens could make out a dark figure. It stood up right like a man but it had a sort of reptilian form. The thing looked over to them and they could see its bright green eyes. It stared at the two.

Marko stepped forward saying "Who are you?" to the thing.

It lunged at him and pinned him on the ground. Then it began to dig its claws into his flesh. Sarah watched in horror as her boy friend was torn apart. She tried to run but the thing was soon upon her. It grabbed her neck and said to her in a hissing demon like voice, "You have seen, now you will not talk." Sarah closed her eyes as the thing began to scratch her chest, hoping it would be over soon.

It was another warm day in Bayeville. The mist had finally lifted from the night before and the children left Bayeville High. All the students were in a hurry except for Rogue. It was a long day for her and not a very good one.

After hearing the news of four new kids coming to school she went to her classes only to remember she had missed three assignments. The day went down hill from there. She figured all she needed right now was a quiet walk back to the institute.

It had been a month since the ordeal with Apocalypse and every thing went pretty much back to normal. People once again starting disliking mutants and seemed to forget about the whole thing.

Some things did change however. Evan rejoined the X-Men and learned how to keep the spikes inside his body. Rogue was very happy to see him back in the institute, it made her feel more at home.

As the Gothic walked down the street she remembered the history homework she had that night but couldn't remember if she had put it in her bag or not.

"Oh great" she said as she began looking through her bag. "Please tell me I didn't forget it."

As she searched through her books a dark figure came from behind a corner. Rogue jumped back in surprise and dropped her book bag. All of her books and papers spilt out onto the ground. As the girl recovered from her shock she looked and saw what had startled her.

It was a boy. About her height and roughly the same age. He had on a black shirt and jeans. And on his right hand was a brown leather glove. He had sort of a long face and black hair, but what caught Rogue's attention were his eyes. They seemed almost hollow and piercing. The eyes of someone who has been through much.

Rogue took her attention off his eyes and put them on her papers all over the ground. She gave a frustrated grown and looked at the stranger. She said angrily, "thanks a lot. This isn't what I need right now."

With out saying anything the boy bent down and began picking up her books. She wanted to tell the guy to lay off her stuff, but something stopped her. The boy put her books back in her bag and gave it to her. As he handed her the bag he said in a disturbed voice "Sorry."

Then he walked away. His feet barley seemed to lift off the ground as he walked and he didn't swing his arms, they just hung from his shoulders. Rogue said to the boy as he walked away "Wait, who are you?"

The boy turned to her and said, "my name's Robert, I just moved here a little while ago." Then he turned and walked away.

Rogue watched the boy as he walked. She had an uneasy feeling about him. She quickly shook it off and began walking back to the institute.

The boy named Robert continued down the road. He stopped near an old oak tree as his thoughts flashed back to his unruly and painful past.

He leaned against the tree and held his head as he tried to get his bad memories out of his head.

This boy was not human, nor was he a mutant. He was haunted by a creature that hides deep within him. A creature that causes him to do things that he does not wish to do. A bloodthirsty creature that has no conscious. The monster hides in the minds of all human beings, until it is let loose through out the mind. The monster is known to all as insanity.


	2. The joy of laughter

Author's notes: This chapter will introduce the other three new kids. The bad guy will not be coming until a later, but I'll try to get him in as soon as I can.

Warning: this chapter will have my sad attempt at humor.

The next day the children came to school hoping the day would go by fast. Rogue stood with Kitty, Kurt, and Evan as they all waited for class to start. She would have rather been alone, but there was no where else to be.

As she stood she couldn't get the thought of Roberts eyes out of her head. Just the thought of them made her a little nervous. She then saw four kids walking in her direction. She figured they must have been the new kids because she had never seen them before, but there was one she had. It was Robert.

She watched as he walked towards her talking to the other three boys with him. He looked a little different from when she met him yesterday. He had lost the piercing look in his eyes.

Kitty tapped her on the shoulder and asked her "Is that the kid you told us about yesterday."

Rogue turned to her and said "yeah."

Kitty then smiled at her and said, "He looks kind a cute."

Rogue looked at her with an annoyed look. "That wasn't what he was like yesterday."

Robert laughed with the other boys as they passed the four mutants. He quickly noticed Rogue and Kitty staring at him and stopped. "Hey almost didn't see you there," he said to Rogue. She said nothing. Robert walked over to her and said, "look I'm sorry for startling you yesterday and making you drop your stuff."

Rogue said to the boy "you don't need to apologies"

Robert said, "Really you seemed kind of pissed off when I came out at you."

"It's no problem," said Rogue. She just said that to get the boy away from her. Kitty nudged her. She turned and noticed the other three watching her talk with the boy. She figured she might as well introduce. She said in a low voice and mumbling voice, "uh this is Kitty, Kurt and Evan."

Robert looked at the three and gave a short wave. He looked back at Rogue and said "what about you do you have a name?"

She looked at him thinking that he had no right of knowing, but she gave it to him any way. "My name is Rogue."

"Ah" the boy replied. Strangely he didn't ask what was with her name. Usually that's the first thing people ask her. Evan then said, "Uh excuse me."

Robert turned to him and Evan continued "Who are they?" He asked pointing to the other three. One of the boys said to Robert "did you forget us again Robert?"

Robert then noticed his friends again and said "Oh shit, sorry guys."

Each one of the boys walked up as they were introduced. First there was John. He was a portly kid with short blond hair, an orange shirt, and green pants. He gave a quick little solute with his finger. That amused the four mutants a little because nobody usually did that. Next was Troy. He was a skinny blond with a blue shirt and jeans. And finally there was Phil. He was portly but not as much as John. All of the boys had brown leather gloves on their right hands. After Phil was introduced they all stood in a line and said "Yo."

Rogue was a little amused by this. The bell rang and as the four boys left Troy said, "well off to purgatory." The mutants laughed as the four boys left and then they all went to class.

School went by quickly that day. Rogue decided to walk back to the institute again that afternoon. Scott offered to give her a ride, but Jean was in the car and she thought it would be a bad idea.

As she walked down the street she heard a noise coming from the woods. She couldn't really make it out so she went to go see what it was. When she entered she was in this big circular clearing. She never noticed this place before out of all the times she paced it. Then she saw what was making the noise. Robert and his friends.

They were laughing about something and did not seem to notice her enter the clearing. They had with them a small portable tape recorder.

Rogue over heard Robert say, "heavy machinery works best when your drowsy." She was very confused by his comment.

All three of his friends began to laugh uncontrollably.

Rogue walked up to them. "What are you guys doing?"

They turned to Rogue somewhat surprised. As they realized who it was John said, "oh sorry, we didn't know you were here. Um It's Rogue right?"

"Yeah," Rogue answered. "Now would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Robert was the one to answer that question. "We were just saying lines from our favorite show Whose Line is it Anyway."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of it," she said.

The four boys looked at her in shock. Robert's eyes turned wide as he said, "you've never heard of Whose Line? Oh lady you don't know what you're missing it's the funniest show on television in our opinion."

"Well, it's no wonder I haven't heard of it," Rogue said, "I'm not much of the laughing type."

"Not much of the laughing type," said Robert. "No wonder you looked so depressed when I ran into you the other day."

Rogue looked angrily at the boy and turned to leave the clearing.

Robert quickly ran in front of her and said, "hold it you ain't leaving yet."

Rogue shoved the boy away and said, "don't stand in front of me unless you're looking for trouble."

Robert did not seem alarmed or angry. He said in a kind voice, "I don't want any trouble. I just want you to stick around for a while you look like you need a good laugh."

Rogue gave a frustrated groan. "If you knew what I was you wouldn't want me to stick around," she said. She knew these boys were like every one else. As soon as they knew she was a mutant they would hate her.

Robert said calmly, "ok, what are you?"

Rogue sighed and said, "I'm a mutant."

They four boys were quiet, but they did not seem shocked. Rogue crossed her arms and said, "so I guess you think I'm a freak now?"

"Why would we think that," asked Robert.

Rogue looked at him confused.

Robert then said, "so you're a mutant. A mutant that looks like she needs a good laugh. And we are just the guys to do it."

Rogue paused for a few seconds then said, "you guys don't care that I'm a mutant?"

Troy answered that question. "No we don't. And don't go calling yourself a freak. We're freaks and we're damn proud of it."

Rogue walked back to the middle of the clearing. Phil grabbed the tape recorder and placed it gently on a rock. Then all four of the boys stood in row in front of Rogue.

"Alright," said Robert, "first I'm gonna tell you what Whose Line is it Anyway is. It's a comedy improve show hosted by the well know Drew Carry. In the show four performers play improve games and make every thing up right off the top of their heads. Ever since we saw that show we became very interested in comedy and improve and we really enjoy making people laugh. We are going to play one of the games called a Hoedown in which they get a suggestion form someone in the audience and sing a song about it. And since you are our audience we need a suggestion."

"Fine," Rogue said not happy or upset. Part of her wanted to leave that clearing, but part of her wanted to stay. Not many humans liked mutants and these four boys were a part of that very small group that did not care if she was different. Plus she was curious of this Whose Line is it Anyway thing.

"Ok," said John, "what we need is something embarrassing that happened to you that you want to keep secret."

"No way," said Rogue, "I don't even know you guys, I'm not gonna reveal an embarrassing secret."

"That's all right," said John, "then just give us something embarrassing that could happen to anybody that they would want to keep secret."

Rogue tried to think. The quicker she did this the quicker she could leave. This was somewhat humiliating for her. Standing in a clear waiting for four boys that she did not even know to make up a song was not something anybody normally did. If any of the X-Men saw her here she would never live it down.

She quickly said the only thing that popped into her head. "Blind date."

All the brothers smiled as if satisfied.

(Author's notes: I just want to say that this one song is going to be in script form. Just wanted you to know.)

"That's a good one," said John, "ok we'll be doing the Blind date Hoedown. Start the music Phil."

Phil quickly pushed the button on the tape recorder and got back in the row. The music began to play. The brothers waited a few seconds and started the Hoedown beginning with Troy.

Troy

__

I had a blind date last night and it was really scary

My date was really ugly and her upper lip was harry

People starred at us all night, and that girl was real rude

I hope that is the last time that my blind date is a nude.

John

__

I went on a date with a girl that I never met

She seemed like a real nice girl, more than anyone could bet

She wanted to sleep with me and I thought that was too bold

Well, that just might be because she's eighty-two years old.

Phil

__

I'm a real gross woman; I have tattoos on me

I have piercings where men think they should never ever be

I look extremely weird just like a large breasted man

The only one who will date me is Dennis Rodman

Robert

__

I had a bad blind date exactly the other night

I tell you when I had it I was real filled up with fright.

That girl freaked me out much more than anybody can

It hit me hard when she said that she use to be a man.

All

__

She used to be a man.

By the end of the song Rogue was laughing very hard. She had never heard something so funny in her life, and she could not help but laugh.

The four boys were laughing themselves. They really enjoyed comedy.

As Robert stopped laughing he walked over to Rogue. "So did you enjoy yourself."

Rogue stopped laughing and said in a giggling voice, "well, it was very" she could not finish her sentence. She just began to laugh again.

After a few minutes of laughing she began to cough.

Phil ran up to her and began patting her on the back. "Breath girl, don't die on us."

Rogue took a few deep breaths and stopped laughing. When she looked back at the boys she saw they were all smiling at her.

"I take it you liked it," Robert asked.

Rogue said, "yeah, it was good."

She then remembered that she had a danger room session that afternoon. She looked at her watch and saw that it was suppose to have been at the institute a fifteen minutes ago.

"Oh crap," she said, "I gotta get going."

Robert then looked at his watch and said, "yeah we better get out of here to. Maybe we'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Rogue looked at the boys. She actually kind of liked them now. She answered "yeah maybe."

The boys then waved to her and walked away. As she walked out of the clearing and back onto the road she couldn't help but laugh a little to herself. She didn't usually laugh much and it felt kind of good to her. She fiddled with the cuff of her glove and began to walk back to the institute.


	3. Learning of Insanity

Authors notes: In this chapter things may finally get a little interesting. Forgive me if the other chapters were boring.

Robert awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He had had another nightmare about his past which he tried so hard to forget.

He quickly got out of bed and headed towards his closet. As he reached for the knob his hand began to shake. He paused for a while and thought about his sins. He prayed for forgiveness so many times, but was afraid he wouldn't get it. He shook his head and opened the door.

He pulled out a rope with a noose on the end of it. Then he walked over and sat on his bed with the rope. He hoped for the day that he would not need it any more, but that day had not come yet.

After a long time he said to himself, "not today, not today."

He put the rope back in the closet and tried to calm himself.

After a long first period Rogue headed for her locker. As she walked she noticed a group of kids standing around in a circle. One of them was Kurt.

Rogue walked up to him and said, "hey Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt looked at her with a look of curiosity and a little bit of fear. "It's that new kid Robert. He just walked over to his locker and started talking to himself."

Rogue looked through the crowed of students. She saw Robert in the middle of the circle talking to some one that wasn't there. She broke through the circle and went over to him asking, "Robert, are you all right."

Robert turned to Rogue as if she were an enemy. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the lockers. Even though she had her collar on she could still feel Robert's hand on her neck.

Then Robert pulled out something from his sleeve. It was a switchblade. Rogue wanted to take off her glove and give Robert a quick tap, but she couldn't do it in front of all those people. The children around her watched in shock.

Finally Robert seemed to come out of some strange dream. He looked at Rogue and saw his hand on her neck. He Quickly pulled his hand away and looked at it.

From outside the circle Phil's voice was heard. He walked over to Robert and asked, "Robert man, you ok?"

Robert looked at him and then at Rogue. He walked towards her saying, "Rogue I" but she shoved him away. Robert fell back, but kept his balance.

Rogue said angrily, "I don't know what your problem is you jackass, but from now on you stay away from me," and she stormed out of the circle.

Robert watched as she left and then punched one of the lockers. Phil looked around and said to the students, "Ok get the hell out of her, the show's over."

For the next three days Rogue avoided Robert as best she could. She hated him for what he did to her. She didn't care why he did it.

On the third day since Robert attacked her Kurt stopped her in the hall. "Rogue, can I talk to you for a moment."

Rogue looked at her German friend. She could tell by the look on his face that it was important. "Sure what's up?"

Kurt paused as if he didn't know how to put the words. "I talked with Robert today."

As soon as Rogue heard his name she began to walk away angrily. When Kurt tried to stop her she said, "look Kurt, I don't want anything to do with that creep. You saw what he did to me."

Kurt said, "yes I did, but did you see his face when he let go of you? He looked like he was afraid of himself."

Rogue stopped walking. She didn't really get a good look at Robert's face after he let go of her neck. "All right what did he want?"

Kurt said, "he said he wanted to talk to you. He wants you to meet him in the clearing in the woods. Do you know where that is?"

Rogue said, "yes I do, and no I won't talk to him," and she began to walk away again.

Kurt stopped her once again and said, "oh come on Rogue. Robert seemed like a nice guy when we met him. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Rogue looked at his face, knowing that he would never drop this. "All right," she said, "I'll talk to him. But if he tries anything funny I swear he'll regret it."

Robert sat on a rock in the middle of the clearing while he waited for Rogue. He was very patient when he had to be. When he saw Rogue enter the clearing he stood up and began to walk over to her.

Rogue quickly said, "don't get any closer to me. Ok what do you want?"

Robert slid his hand down his face and said, "I want to apologize for what I did to you."

Rogue said, "that's not gonna help anything."

Robert paused. He looked at her and said, "I've noticed that you seem to have some kind of problem. I want to try and help."

Rogue asked, "what problem?"

Robert didn't answer. Rogue began to walk away. Robert called out as she walked, "Rogue I know."

Rogue stopped. She turned to the boy and said, "know what?"

"I know what your power is, "said Robert, "I know that you can't touch anybody."

Rogue became very shocked and nervous. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"My brothers and I saw you and the other mutants at the Xavier Institute," said Robert, "we saw you training and found out all of your powers."

"How could you have seen us," the Goth asked, "No one can get by our security system."

Robert smiled at her; "my brothers and I can be very stealthy when we want to be."

Rogue was very uneasy at this point in time. She didn't know what to think of this boy now. "Why do you want to help me?"

Robert sat sadly on the rock and said, "because maybe helping you with your problem can help me with mine."

Rogue asked, "and what problem would that be?"

Robert looked up at her and said, "insanity."

Rogue took a few steps closer to him as Robert asked, "tell me Rogue, you can't touch people right, but do people still want to touch you?"

Rogue thought about this. No one had ever asked her that before. "What?"

Robert made his question clearer. "At your institute, when you fall does some one want to help you up, does any one want to give you a high five, or put their hand on your shoulder when you have a problem?"

Rogue didn't know where this question was going. She said, "well yeah."

Robert looked sadly to the ground and said, "no body in my home town ever wanted to touch me, or my brothers. They were afraid of us, for no goddamn reason. Every time we past some one on the street they'd look at us with hatred in their eyes. Kids would always be waiting for us after school just to beat us up."

Rogue walked over and sat next to Robert. She asked, "why don't your parents help you out with this?"

Robert said, "they could if they were still alive My mom committed suicide long ago, and my dad was murdered." He looked at Rogue. He looked so sad now. "Finally one day, we cracked. We left our hometown and spent most of our lives in the wild. We were trying to find a place where there were people who could under stand us."

"Then what happened?" asked Rogue.

Robert smiled at her and said, "Well then we came here. We looked around and at first it seemed like all the other towns. But then Rogue, then we saw you and the other mutants."

Rogue asked, "What did we have to do with anything?"

Robert said, "Well, when we first saw you, we could tell you were outcasts. Like we are. We watched you for two months and we eventually found out what you were. And we also learned about Xavier's dream of a world where humans and mutants live in peace. We also learned that you guys helped each other even if you didn't like each other. You see Rogue, you may not be human, but you're more human than any human we have ever met."

Rogue smiled at this remark. She didn't know what to say. Finally she asked, "you're not just saying that are you?"

Robert's smile quickly faded. "I meant every word of it. As a matter of fact, you're more human than I'll ever be You see after we decided to settle down here, we moved into Fred's bar on the south side of Bayeville. There we got a job and a room upstairs. We hoped we would be all right there, but our madness followed us. And we think that death is the only way out of our miserable lives."

"You want to kill your selves?" Rogue asked shocked by this remark.

"Yes," Robert said, "we each have chosen our own ways of killing ourselves. I chose death by hanging. I already have the noose at home. It's so strong and tight I don't want it even having a chance of loosening on my neck. Every day when we wake up we have to think of reasons not to kill ourselves, but we're running out of ideas."

Rogue then asked, "why do you want to commit suicide?"

Robert jumped up and began to yell at Rogue. He wasn't mad at her, but mad at himself. "Because I'm not human! I thought I made that clear! I may have the skin of a man, but inside I know I'm a monster!"

He turned away from Rogue. He wanted to hurt himself. He quickly took out his switchblade and stabbed it into his hand. Rogue stood up and looked at the boy in disbelief. Robert knelt to the ground and ripped the knife out of his hand. He put his face in his hands, ignoring his blood.

Rogue knelt down beside him. She had no idea this boy had suffered so much. She put a gloved hand on his should. Robert then put his gloved hand on hers. She could feel his hand shake as she tried to calm him.


	4. The Coming of Darkness

Author's notes: In this chapter I will finally get to the bad guy. Please forgive me if it took so long.

For the next two weeks Rogue became a fast friend with Robert and his brothers. She learned much about them. For example, they all carried switchblades with them at all times. When they were in school they would hide them in a little sheaths they had taped to their arms. She also learned the reason why they would act so funny and do many comedy improve things. To help them forget about their madness, which was very difficult to do at times.

As those two weeks went by the other X-Men at school would see Rogue talking with the boys about whatever. They were happy for her since she did not have many friends, and they were even happier to see humans with open minds to mutants. Sadly they did not know of the boy's insanity, and how they were no longer human because of it.

One afternoon as Rogue was leaving the school grounds she noticed Evan surrounded by three jocks. They were pushing him around and yelling, "freak," and other harsh names that mutants had inherited.

Rogue's eyes turned wide at this scene. This was one of the main reasons Evan left the X-Men, other than his powers going crazy.

The Goth ran over to the boys just as one of them punched Evan right in the face. Evan wanted so much to skewer one of those jocks, but he knew the trouble it would cause.

Rogue shoved one of the jocks down as she said, "back off assholes."

He stood back up and said, "you stay out of this freak, this ain't your fight."

Rogue took off one of her gloves and said, "well three on one sure as hell doesn't seem like a fair fight to me."

Evan stood next to her and whispered to her, "you could get expelled if you use your powers against these guys."

As Rogue heard those words she slipped her glove back on. The first jock stepped forward and said, "you know I never hit a girl before in my life, but in this case I can make an exception."

Rogue readied her fists as the three jocks prepared to fight. The Goth knew that Evan and she would get blamed for this fight no matter what, but she knew they could not back down.

But before the fight could start four clicks were heard from behind the jocks. When they turned around they saw the four brothers with their switchblades in hand.

The three jocks froze in place as the four stepped forward. "Well, what do we have here," said John as he walked.

"I'm not quite sure," said Troy. "It looks to me like three sons of bitches causing a bit of a fuss."

Robert walked up to the first jock with his switchblade by his side. "What's going on here," he asked him.

"Nothing," the jock claimed, "just a little private matter between me and these mutants. This don't concern you."

Robert then quickly grabbed the boy by the hair and held his blade up to his neck. "Don't give me that horse shit," he said. He slid his blade along the jock's neck, but did not cause him to bleed.

"You know its people like you who made my life a living hell when I was little," he said looking the jock dead in the eye.

The other two jocks tried to come to their friend's aid, but Robert's brothers stood in front of them with their switchblades ready to slash.

Robert spoke again. "Now listen to me very carefully. Lay off the mutants. If they get any injuries from you, then you're gonna get worse."

"What," the jock asked panicked.

"Let me be more clear," said Robert, "if one of them has a bruise then you're getting a scar. If one has a limp, I'm breaking your leg, and if one has a broken limb, you're loosing one of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

The jock could only nod.

"Good," said Robert, "so why don't you get the hell out of here."

Robert released his grip and all three of the jocks quickly moved away.

When they were far enough the first jock said to his buddies, "those little punks should learn their place in this school. They should no better than to threaten us. Get in the car, we're gonna show them who they're messing with."

As soon as the jocks were gone the four brothers slid their switchblades back into their sleeves.

Evan looked at the boys. "Uh thanks," he said. Nobody in the school ever really stood up to the jocks before. It was shocking to see these boys do so, especially for mutants.

Rogue looked to the boys and said harshly, "you know how stupid that was. You guys could get expelled for bringing those knives to school. Are you guys crazy?"

The boys just looked at her and she said, "right stupid question."

Troy said to her, "look Rogue we know that it was stupid to threaten those jocks, but we weren't about to let you guys get blamed for them being jackasses."

Rogue harshness went away and was replaced with a smile. No human had ever done this for a mutant before.

Robert looked to Even and saw a red mark on his face where the jock punched him. "Are you ok," he asked as he pointed at the bruise.

Evan rubbed the mark and said, "yeah it's fine. Those guys just hit me pretty hard."

Robert leaned a little closer to him and said, "for five bucks, I can make it so they never come to school again."

Both Rogue and Evan could tell he was kidding. Evan chuckled a little and asked, "you'll do it for only five bucks?"

"Yeah you're right," said Robert, "I'll do it for free."

This caused both Rogue and Evan to laugh. Evan stopped laughing and said, "hey Rogue, we better get going or we're gonna miss the rides back to the institute."

"You go ahead," said Rogue, "I'll get home eventually."

Evan shrugged and headed for the cars. As he left Phil called to him; "alright we'll see you later Evan. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much, but we're glad you're feeling much better. It's ok a lot of men have some what feminine names. I'm not trying to piss you off, I just never think before I say anything."

Rogue could not help, but laugh. "You guys are so weird," she said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," John said to her.

The four boys began to walk back to the bar, which they called their home. Rogue walked with them.

"Don't you guys have a ride back to the bar," she asked.

"Nah," said Robert, "we prefer to be pedestrians. We ain't fond of cars."

"Right," said Rogue as they left the schoolyard. She paused for a while before asking the question that she had been asking the brothers for the past few days.

"Have you guys thought of any reason to stay alive," she said. She felt that that was not the proper way to ask the question. However the brothers were not offended.

"Sadly no," said John. "It's probably only a matter of time before I put a bullet in my head."

"Yeah," said Phil. "Who knows tonight may be the night I slit my wrists."

"Stop it," Rogue said. "You guys don't have to kill yourselves to put your lives at ease."

"We're trying to find other ways to escape our insanity," said Troy, "but we just can't live with it for much longer without a reason to live. All we want is one, but that hasn't come yet."

Rogue said sternly, "look, if I can get through my days without jumping off jumping off a cliff because of my difficulties in life, then you can to."

Robert turned to Rogue very concerned. "Something tells me you've actually wanted to do that."

Rogue paused for a while and said, "yeah I have. Some many times I've wanted to jump off that cliff in the back of the institute and just end my suffering."

"Rogue you have no reason to kill yourself," Robert insisted.

"What," said Rogue, "well how about the fact that I can't touch anyone."

"That is true Rogue," said Robert, "still you have so much to live for."

Rogue just looked at him curiously. Robert continued. "You've got a beautiful home and people how care about you even though you can't touch them. People who would risk their lives to save you from danger. All those people except you for who and what you are. We would kill to have your life."

All of his brothers nodded in agreement. They turned away from Rogue and continued towards the bar.

Rogue stood and thought for a while. The Robert was right; a lot of people aren't excepted for what they are.

She called to the brothers. "Guys wait up."

They all stopped and let her catch up. "There was another reason why I wanted to talk with you guys."

"Really," said Troy. "Well please don't keep us in suspense."

"Well," said Rogue, "I was just think you should try to get to know some other people besides me. I mean I don't think I should be the only person you know in this school."

"But we prefer the company of mutants," Phil insisted.

"I know that," said Rogue. "I was thinking you should get to know some of the other people at my institute."

"And how do you suggest we do that," asked John, "just go over to them some day and say, hey tell me who the hell you are?"

"No," said Rogue as she laughed a little, "I'd like you guys to have dinner at the institute on Thursday. Do you think you can?"

"Well, lets check our schedule," said Robert as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Let's see, Tuesday help Fred clean the bar, Wednesday cause a nuclear holocaust, yeah we're free Thursday."

Rogue laughed again, "alright, well I guess I'll see you then," and she headed back to the institute.

As she walked she heard Robert yell back to her, "ok we'll see you Thursday! Just dress up nice for us! And you know you're still very pale, get a little sun!"

Rogue smiled to herself and rolled her eyes knowing the boy was joking around.

The boys were about a mile away from the bar where they lived. They continued to goof around as they moved unknown that they were being watched.

A creature watched them from the woods. It glared at them with hate filled eyes.

As the boys moved John turned to Robert. "Yo Robert are you sure we should be getting to close to Rogue. We may not be around for much longer."

Robert became serious as all his brothers did after John's question. "We may be around for longer than we hope," said Robert, "who knows maybe we will find a reason to stay alive."

The brothers were silent until Phil said, "you've gotten pretty close to Rogue haven't you?"

"Well yeah," said Robert, "she's the first real friend we've had other than each other."

Before the boys could speak again they heard the sound of a car coming at them at a great speed.

They turned around and saw the three jocks that attacked Evan driving at them. The boys jumped out of the way, but Robert was hit by the car. He spun over the roof and landed behind the speeding vehicle.

The jock jumped out of the car and headed over to the boy.

Robert stood up from the ground with a huge cut on his forehead, but strangely he did not seem to notice it.

His brothers came around the car and stood next to him.

The jock walked towards them with baseball bats in hand. "What the hell do guys think your doing," Phil demanded.

The first jock said, "we're teaching you your place. You protected those mutant freaks and that's earned you a beat down. You guys are lousy excuses for humans."

"Well maybe that's a good thing," said Troy, "most humans only know how to hate and hurt."

All the jocks readied their bats as they went into to attack the boys.

Before they could a voice was heard coming from the woods. It was hissing and demon like. "Stop," it commanded, "leave the boys be. It is I who will get the pleasure of killing them."

The jocks turned to the voice. The first jock stepped forward and said, "oh yeah. Well you're only gonna get these bastards from us if you if you fight us for them."

The voice paused and said, "very well."

As soon as those words passed a black figure leapt out from the bushes and onto the first jock. The boy screamed for help, but received none.

The thing on top of him grabbed hold of the boy's neck with his mouth and tore out his throat. The other to jock jumped into the car and drove away in terror.

The thing stood up and faced the four brothers. It could now be seen clearly. It had a lizard like body that stood upright like a man. It had had a raptor like head with glowing green eyes. He had two five fingered hands and each finger had a razor sharp claw at the end of it. Flaps of skin came down from his wrist and attached to the middle of his long tail.

The boys knew the thing immediately as the dark mutant Morganist. They had run into this mutant before.

Morganist looked at the boys and gave them an evil smile. "Ah," he said, "if it isn't the Worriers Doused in Blood.

"What are you doing here Morganist," John demanded.

"I suppose I should be asking you the same thing," the evil mutant said.

"Well we had a feeling you would come here," said Robert, "we just didn't know why. What are you here to kill innocent people again?"

Morganist laughed and said, "how pathetic. You're still befriending mortals. I have not come to you in order to kill you. I just am warning you to stay out of my affairs."

"You already know we won't you son of a bitch," Phil said very angrily.

"I thought just as much from you," said Morganist. "We will meet again boys. And tell your X-Men friends I said hello."

And with those words he left. The boys stood stunned by his last statement.

How did he know the X-Men? What did he want them for?

They figured that they would find out. They decided not to tell the X-Men for fear that they might panic. They did not know about Morganist and the brothers thought it best not to tell them until they were absolutely sure of what Morganist was up to.

They headed back to the bar to discuss the matter at hand.


	5. After Fun Comes Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men Evolution.

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. A special note to EvilWhiteRaven, there might note be any romance between Rogue and Robert in this story, but this is only the first in a series I have planned. In my next story there may be romance, and the boys' past will be revealed. But the romance is only a maybe. Robert is the kind of person who is afraid to get to close to some one because he fears he will cause them too much pain, on the count of his unruly past and his madness.

After two long days of school Thursday had finally come. Rogue had been looking forward to this day. She was hoping that the boys would get to know the people in the institute so they'd at least have some more familiar faces in school other than hers.

She noticed over the past two days that the boys seemed very nervous about something. Every time she asked what was wrong, they'd always say, "ask us again sometime."

That night as Rogue waited for them in her room Kitty came in. She had been wondering why Rogue had been hanging out with those new kids all the time. She was never usually that friendly around most people.

Kitty walked in and sat on her bed. "Hey Rogue, can I ask you something?"

Rogue turned to her. She didn't want to answer any questions right now, but she figured it couldn't be avoided. "What do you want to know?"

Kitty rubbed her knee and then asked, "why have you been hanging around with the new kids all the time?"

Rogue became somewhat nervous. She didn't want to tell any one about her conversation with Robert in the clearing. How could anyone understand that she was a friend with a nut? "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because one day you seemed to hate them and the next you're hanging around with them as if Robert didn't attack you," replied the brown haired prep.

Rogue didn't know what to say. She knew that she had to tell the X-men about the problems of Robert and his brothers, but not until they got to know them a little. "I just do alright, I had a talk with Robert and I found out some stuff about him. I think he's a nice guy."

Kitty then said, "I know that's not the only reason."

Rogue then said angrily, "well it should be good enough for you."

Robert and his brothers waited as the gates to the Xavier Institute opened. As they walked in John said, "I had nightmares that started like this." Robert gave him a quick slap in the back of the head and they walked towards the door.

Inside Scott and Kurt were talking about two kids that were missing from Bayeville high. A boy and a girl were missing for about two weeks and every one was curious why. As they talked a knock came at the door.

Scott quickly opened the door and outside stood Robert and his brothers. Scott looked at them curiously for a moment and then realized who they were. "Oh you must be Rogue's friends, come on in." As the boys walked in he introduced himself. "My names Scott and you would be Robert right?"

Robert shook Scott's hand and then introduced his brothers. "Yes I am Robert," he pulled each of his brothers forward as he introduced them.

"Umm, this here is my brother John, he's probably the youngest alcoholic in New York and our father used to use him as a paper wait, thinking that's all he was good for. This is Troy, he hopes to go to the live theater some day just so he can throw things at the actors on stage. And here is my brother Phil, he may smell like horse shit, but trust me he's got a heart of gold, if you don't mind trying to find it."

Scott smiled at the interesting way they were introduced. Robert looked around to get his surroundings and immediately said, "boy this is one big ass institute you got here." He looked over and saw Kurt, "hey Kurt, how you doing?"

Kurt gave a quick wave as Rogue entered the room. "Hey, guys, looks like you made it alright."

The boys looked over to her and gave a quick "Yo." They all walked over to her and John asked her, "how does some one find their way around this place?"

"Well why don't I show you around," said the Goth, "before you try to find your way yourself.

Jean was helping Ororo with dinner that night. She was a little worried about these boys coming to the institute. She knew that these boys were open-minded to mutants, but how open-minded were they. But still Rogue seemed to like them. She turned on a burner as the Professor came in to the kitchen.

"Oh Professor, I didn't see you there," said the red head as the mind reader entered. Ororo turned to Xavier, "is there anything you need Charles?"

"No" said Xaveir, "I'm just getting my self a cup of tea."

The sudden sound of laughter was heard as Rogue and Robert entered the kitchen. The three mutants overheard Robert say, "I mean it doesn't make any seance. Somebody says I don't give a rat's ass, but does anybody really want to receive a rat's ass. If they do, then they've got serious problems." Rogue stopped her laughter when she noticed the three were looking at them.

She then turned to Robert, "Umm, Robert I think you know where you are now."

"Ah yes the kitchen," said Robert, "I know what one is I just never know my way around one."

Rogue then introduced Robert to the others. "Robert this is Jean Ororo and Prof. Xavier. This is Robert. His brothers are some where exploring the second floor."

Robert gave them a little wave with his fingers. "Hello." He walked over to the oven. "I see you're making dinner, is there anything I can help with," he said as he unknowingly put his left hand on the hot burner. Strangely he didn't seem to react to the heat.

Jean noticed that he had his hand on the burner. "Get your hand of that burner it's on!"

Robert looked down at his hand and slowly took it off the burner. Rogue ran over to him and checked his hand. Ororo asked, "are you all right."

The boy looked at the weather witch and said, "oh don't worry I didn't feel a thing."

The four mutants looked at him curiously. The Professor said, "normally you would be in a lot pain right now."

Robert looked at his burnt hand and frowned. "It's a thing I taught myself when I was a little boy. After my elementary school let out a bunch of kids would be waiting for my brothers and me. They had a grand time beating us up. So one day I became sick of the pain, and decided to teach myself to just take it, so those kids wouldn't have any pleasure. I started out small by stabbing myself in the hand with my pencil, putting my hand close to flames, and poking myself in the eye. I gradually added more serious pains." The Professor became slightly interested with this as the boy continued. "Then, strangely, one day I just stopped feeling it. I don't know why."

Rogue didn't know this about Robert. It seemed to be the only thing that he didn't tell her. She looked over at Xavier and noticed that his eyes were closed. She knew that meant he was looking into Robert's mind. She quickly said to Robert, "Uh Robert would you wait in the other room while I talk with the Professor for a moment."

Robert nodded his head and left the room. Rogue looked at the professor and said angrily, "you mind not getting into my friend's head."

The Professor said, "I am sorry Rogue, but I"

Rogue didn't let him finish, "Robert's mind is really messed-up, and the last thing he needs is you rummaging through his thoughts," and she left.

Ororo looked at Xavier and asked, "did you see anything in his mind Charles?"

Charles closed his eyes and said, "no, his thoughts seem to be blocked with pain and sorrow, I can't get a clear image."

The X-Men entered the dinning room shortly after the brothers arrived. Robert and Rogue waited by the door for the other three boys.

After a few minutes they entered. "What took you guys so long," Rogue asked.

"We got freakin lost upstairs," John yelled out so all there X-Men heard his words.

Jean lean close to Scott and whispered, "quite a little mouth that guy has there. All these guys seem to curse a lot."

"I heard that," said John, "and yes we do curse a lot. I blame my parents."

As the boys walked to the table they could not help, but stare at its length. "Is something wrong," as Kitty as she saw their dazed look.

"It's nothing," said Phil, "we're just not used to such a big ass table."

They stared at it for a few more seconds before sitting down. Before the meal began Kitty turned to Kurt. "Kurt we're in the institute, you don't need your image inducer. "

Kurt whispered to her, "yes I do, I don't want to frighten Rogue's friends."

"You won't frighten us," he heard John say, "go ahead turn it."

Kurt paused and then nervously turned off his image inducer. He now showed his true form. The boys looked at him for a second. Troy said, "you look better than all the guys at the High School."

"What," Kurt said in shock.

"I mean it," said Troy, "if I were a woman I'd be all over you."

His brothers gave him a weird look. "Don't ever say that again," Robert ordered his brother.

The younger students could not hold in their laughter.

Dinner went by very well. The boys got to know some of the people in the institute. They were also quite entertaining. Professor Xaveir tried to respect Rogue's wishes and not look into any of the boy's heads. After dinner he went into his study to relax. He didn't have much time to do so, for the phone began to ring almost as soon as he entered the room.

He picked it up. "Hello, this is Professor Charles Xavier."

On the other end was a scared boy. He sounded very young, not even twelve years old. "Hello Xavier. I need your help."

The Professor did not know this voice; he tried to see the boy's mind, but couldn't get anything. He finally asked, "Who is this?"

The boy said, "my name is Morgan. I'm a mutant just like you. I heard about you and your institute and I need your help."

Xavier didn't know what to think of this. The strange boy seemed very afraid about something. "What's wrong Morgan?"

The boy's voice shook, "There's eight bad men chasing me. They've been after me for a long time and they finally found me. They want to kill me. You got to send some body to help me. I'll be at the big creek in the woods." And the boy hung up.

Charles was very confused by this. He hadn't a clue on what he should do. The boy had sounded very scared about these men. He left his study and hurried to tell the other X-Men.

Robert and his brothers were waiting in the den. They wondered why Xaveir told them to let him speak with the others alone. After a long wait Rogue entered the room. Troy stood up and asked, "Rogue, what the hell's going on here?"

Rogue looked at the boys and said, "the Professor wants you to leave now."

Troy asked "why?" as his brothers stood up.

Rogue looked at all of them. "I can't tell you. Prof. Xavier told me not to."

The boys surround her with looks of concern on their faces. Robert walked up to her and said, "We're not leaving until we know what's wrong."

Rogue sighed, knowing that she had no choice, but to tell them. "The Professor just got a call from some kid named Morgan who says he's a mutant. He also said that there were eight men trying to kill him. He wants us to go check it out." She paused, as Robert became lost in thought.

He remembered what he had heard when he had saw Morganist and realized who the boy must be.

Rogue then said, "You guys should get going," and she quickly left.

Robert tried to tell her what he knew, but she had already left. He looked at his brothers and saw that they knew what he knew. They all quickly ran after Rogue, knowing that Morganist's plan had begun.

All of the X-men, except for beast, were waiting in the meeting room. Rogue entered the room as Xavier told the others the location of the "boy". When he saw Rogue come in he turned to her and asked, "did you talk with the boys."

"Yeah," said Rogue, "they should be leaving soon."

Just as she said this Robert and his brothers came into the room. They didn't even wait for anyone to ask them why they haven't left yet. Robert walked strait over to Xavier and said, "Professor you can not go and get this kid. He's not who he says he is, and you all will be killed if you go."

All of the X-men turned to Rogue. Jean walked over to her. "You told him. The Professor said strictly not to tell them why they had to leave."

The boys ignored Jean. Phil then said to the Professor, "please listen to us man, this so called kid is bad news."

Charles didn't have time to argue with them. He quickly said, "now boys, that's enough. We would really appreciate it if you leave now."

"Damn it Xavier," Robert said very loud, "do you want your students to get gutted. Cause that's what's gonna happen if they go."

"Just trust us here," said Phil

Ororo stepped forward and said, "listen boys. We know you may mean well, but still this boy said that men were trying to kill him, we can not ignore the greater possibility that he is in danger."

"He's not," Robert said very panicked. He was worried that the X-Men would not heed his warnings.

Xavier sighed and said, "boys, you and I will talk about this after the X-Men leave. State your case and I will have them come back if I find it necessary."

With those words the X-Men left to get ready for their new mission. However the four boys did not stick around. They quickly slipped away unnoticed.

The creek ran quietly that night. The moon was full and it gave everything an eerie gray color. The eight X-Men entered the clearing cautiously. They had no idea who these people chasing this kid were, and they wanted to leave it that way.

They waited as Scott called for the child. "Hello, boy? Are you here?"

They then heard the voice of a scared little kid coming from the shadows. "Oh good you're hear. Were you sent by Professor Xavier?"

Scott gave a sigh of relief. The darkness that night made him uncomfortable and he was glad that it looked like this mission would be accomplished quickly. "Yes, we were sent by him, are you all right kid."

"Yes," said the boy. Then his voice changed. It became hissing and demon like. "And I am glad that you all have made it."

The X-Men watched as something came out of the darkness. It was no little boy. It was the dark mutant Morganist. Kitty backed closer to Kurt when she saw this frightful figure.

From behind him came three other hideous creatures. One was Clase. He was a snake like figure, with skinny arms and legs and a tail with sharp barbs at the end of it. He had pointed eye sockets that stuck out the corners of his square like head. His mouth was full of sharp teeth.

The second was Borak. A round creature with large forearms. He had two horns that curved downwards out of his head. On his hands he had claws that were about seven inches long.

Finally there was Ganshy. He was a lizard like mutant. He had a long tail and a dragon like head. He had two horns that were webbed together sticking out the back of his head.

The X-men looked at these terrible things. Scott got up his nerve and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Morganist looked at him with his big bright green eyes. "I am Morganist, the horror of the ancient world. Humble servant of Amoonie the one chosen by the dark one that has no name." He paused and kneeled with his three companions. They said the chant of Amoonie.

__

On a mountain of death

in the castle of Barlko

he sat on a throne of pain and sorrow.

The blood of many humans dripped from his walls.

The chosen one of the dark one.

They all stood up. The X-men looked at them uncomfortably. Logan walked a few steps closer. "What do you want with us?"

Morganist looked at him with an evil grin on his face. "I have come to this town to do my masters wishes I have come for you. He wishes for mutant sacrifice. It has been long since we could do this for him."

Logan quickly slid his claws out of his hands. He wasn't ready to have this thing lay a hand on any of the other X-men. He quickly leaped towards the creature with his claws ready.

But Morganist was quick in his defense. He scooped up a hand full of soil and said three words in a strange tongue. Then he threw the soil at Logan.

The other X-men watched in disbelief, as Logan seemed to stop in mid air and fall to the ground. It looked as if he had made contact with a brick wall.

Kitty and Kurt ran over to him as he lay on the ground holding his head.

Morganist said, "It seems that you all are very aggressive now. We are not really in the mood to fight with you at this point in time. But do not worry we can have others do our bidding."

He then picked up another hand full of soil and began to chant four words in his ancient tongue. "Nio kio suho koi, nio kio suho koi." He repeated these words until the soil began to glow brightly. Then he threw the sand and said, "come to me minions."

They all waited for a little while. Rogue watched curious and afraid of what was going to happen. Then from the ground shapes began to form. It took some time for them to become fully formed, but eventually they could be seen clearly.

They were creatures, three hideous creatures. Their body's looked sort of like that of a mans, but they were very frail. So frail you could see the bones. But the heads were not even close to human. They looked like demon faces. With huge horns like that of a ram, but bigger.

Morganist spoke to them. "Minions, my men and I will be heading back to the castle. I want all of these mutants there shortly." And in a flash of flame the four mutants were gone. All that remained were the three demons.

Logan quickly got to his feet and slashed his claws at one of the creatures. Even though they looked frail they still were very strong. The demon grabbed Logan's arm and soon the other two were upon him. Then all four of them began to sink into the ground. Logan struggled with the demons with all his strength, until they all disappeared into the soil.

The other X-men stood in horror. Kitty felt the ground where Logan disappeared, looking for any sign of him.

Jean stepped closer to the spot, and suddenly one of the demons popped up behind her. It grabbed her and they both began to sink into the ground. Scott ran over to help her, but another one of the demons sprung from the ground in front of him.

The third came out of the ground near Kitty. It tried to grab her, but she slipped out of his grip with her powers.

Ororo began to try to bring up a storm to help her companions. The third demon saw this and lunged at her. The entire time this battle occurred the four younger mutants watched, not knowing what to do.

As Jeans head disappeared under the soil Scott and Ororo began to sink with their captors. Rogue ran over to Scott and grabbed his hand as the soil reached his waist. Evan ran over to his aunt and did the same. They pulled as hard as they could. The demons smiled at them evilly as they sank. Finally the two mutants were gone.

Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan were all that remained. They looked at each other. Fear was in their eyes. Kitty was so afraid she was almost in tears.

Then all three demons sprung from the ground. One of them looked at the four and said, "four mutants left. We hope you are more of a challenge."


	6. Shedding Demon Blood

Warning: Violence begins here.

The other X-Men were gone. Only the four of them remained. It was them against the demons. Evan took a step towards the hideous creatures, and formed spikes out of his arms. He was prepared to fight these things with all his strength.

One of the demons smiled at him. It then blasted a green flaming substance at him from its mouth. Evan quickly moved out of the way as the substance hit a stone. The stone then melted as if it were hit by molten lava.

All of the mutants looked in disbelief. Evan slid the spikes back into his skin and all of them ran away. They couldn't face these things, what ever they were. They seemed too powerful.

The creatures ran after them. The four remaining X-men could hear the creatures behind them yelling, "your blood will be spilled, and Amoonie will drink it with pleasure!"

As they ran Kitty tripped over a loose root. Rogue was the only one who saw her fall. She ran to help her. Kurt and Evan then saw what had happened. They ran to the girls. Rogue looked at the creatures running at them she helped Kitty up and said to the other, "run. I'll lead them away."

The others looked at her knowing she probably wouldn't stand a chance. She looked back at them and yelled, "move it," she turned to the creatures and began to wave her arms as she moved in the other direction. "Hey, over here! Come and get me!"

One of the demons looked at her and then at the other three as they ran away. He said, "Get those three, I'll get the pale one."

Then it lounged at her she dodged him and ran as quick as she could through the woods, with the creature right behind her.

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan ran through the woods. They stopped at a large rock that blocked their path. Kurt looked at it panting and said, "great, dead end."

The three looked behind them and saw two of the demons. They suddenly were afraid for Rogue. Was she captured by one of those things?

Kurt prepared to grab hold of the other two and teleport his friends away from these things, but he knew they couldn't leave without knowing if Rogue was all right.

The demons ran at them. The three mutants readied themselves for the battle with these inhuman things.

But then something happened that none of them expected. As one of the demons leapt into the air two dark figures in hooded black cloaks sprang out from the shadows. They tackled the demon and wrestled it to the ground.

Kitty tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She could clearly see the figures take knives out of their cloaks.

The other demon gawked at the quarrel. The two figures began to stab the demon. Blood flew out in every direction. Even though the creature wasn't human, its blood was red as any mans. Kitty covered her eyes at the ghastly sight.

The second demon ran to help the other, but was stopped by a third cloaked figure. The attack was so fast that the demon didn't have time to react. The third cloaked figure took out its knife and slit the demon's throat. The blood dripped from his neck as he fell to the ground.

The three X-men watched in fear. The two bodies sank into the earth, blood and all. Then the three mutants looked at the cloaked figures. They did not know whether to thank them, or run away from them.

Rogue ran as fast as she could. The creature was still right behind her. She was getting very tired and couldn't run much longer. The demon jumped on her. They both fell to the ground and hit it hard.

The demon grabbed hold of her uniform. She quickly took off one of her gloves and grabbed the demon's head. She soon felt her powers surge through her and the demon.

It quickly slipped off of her. Strangely Rogue got no memories from the thing, but she didn't worry about that. When she tried to run away the demon spit out a blue substance.

It splashed onto Rogue's feet. She tried to run away, but the liquid made her feet frozen to the ground.

The demon looked at her with eyes full of anger. "You dare not do that." It walked closer to her. "I don't care what lord Morganist says. You are dead bitch."

Rogue tried to free her feet. The demon began to blow the green flames at her. She closed her eyes tightly. Then she heard the demon scream. She opened her eyes and saw the creature holding his arm. There was a knife in his shoulder, and standing in front of him was a person in a black cloak.

The figure broke of a branch of a near by tree and tackled the demon. They both fell behind a rock. Rogue saw the branch come up and then slam down. A blood-curdling scream was heard. The stick came back up dripping with blood. It slammed back down again, and then there was silence.

The cloaked figure stood back up. The cloak was covered in blood. It walked over to Rogue. She looked at the person with fear. Then the person put his hood down.

Rogue saw his face. "Robert?"

The boy said nothing. He knelt down and began to smash the blue substance with the branch. It shattered like glass after the third hit. Robert stood up and said, "are you all right?"

Rogue said, "yeah I'm fine." She then remembered the other X-Men. "Come on we've got to help the others."

Robert stopped her and said, "don't worry its taken care of."

Then the other three X-men came out of the woods with Robert's brothers.

Rogue looked at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

John said, "saving your asses what does it look like?"

Robert then added, "it's a shame we didn't get here in time to save the others. Don't worry they're not dead well not yet."

Kurt walked up to him. "They're still alive? Where are they?"

Robert looked over to his brothers and then at Kurt. "Well maybe I should start at the beginning. I bet you want to know about those demon things."

Rogue walked over and stood next to Kurt. "What were they?"

Robert said, "you mean what are they, they're not dead." The four mutants looked at him. How could those things not be dead? Robert continued, "They are the knoksoon. They are not living or dead, they're kind of in between."

The other two X-men walked next to Rogue and Kurt. Kitty asked, "Do you know who that Morganist thing is?"

Robert said, "that thing you saw is the reason mutants are were not known of by humans until now." The X-men looked as if they didn't understand. Robert began the story. "There was a time long ago when humans and mutants lived in harmony, during medieval times or something. Mutants and humans worked side by side but there were few mutants who were against the humans."

Rogue listened to this. She didn't believe that humans once lived in peace with mutants. Robert continued, "There was a society of mutants that worshiped an evil god that had no name. They believed that one day the evil god would choose one mutant and give him a gift. And with that gift he would be able to rid the world of all humans. The one that was chosen was an evil mutant sorcerer named Amoonie."

Evan said, "yeah, Morganist said something about him."

Robert said, "I'm not surprised, Morganist was his most loyal subject. After Amoonie was given his gift of monstrous form he assembled all of his followers together and gave them all the same gift. That's why Morganist and his men look like monsters. And after that Amoonie and Morganist both found a spell that made them immortal. They could still be killed, but they never would die of old age.

One by one they began burning down villages and kidnapping mutant babies in order to make their army grow. Until finally an army of humans and mutants went up against Amoonie's army. The battle was long and about half of the good army was lost. Finally Amoonie was defeated and banished into a cave that was unknown to the rest of the world where he would remain forever. And because of Amoonie humans didn't trust mutants any more. They feared that one would become just like Amoonie and they would have another great war. They hunted them down and killed them, until there was so few left hiding in the world. Unfortunately Morganist escaped with some of Amoonie's followers. They walk the Earth, finding humans and mutants to sacrifice to both Amoonie and the dark one that has no name."

The four mutants were speechless. After a few minutes Evan finally asked, "but if this whole thing happened how come nobody remembers?"

Robert said, "because all records of the battle with Amoonie were destroyed. Eventually people just forgot about it."

Then Kitty asked, "then how come you guy's know about Morganist and other mutants?"

Troy answered for Robert. "We've had a few encounters with him all ready."

Rogue stood astonished by this story. Then she finally said, "are they going to kill our friends?"

Robert said, "no not until they get you four. They haven't sacrificed mutants in a long time, so they figure a mass sacrifice is in order."

Evan then began to walk towards the woods. "All right then lets go. We've got to help them."

Robert's brothers stopped him from leaving. Robert said, "you don't even know where to look. We know where they are, but you can't get in."

Kurt asked demandingly, "why not?"

"Because the entire castle is hidden by a spell that covers it with an invisible wall. There is a door that only Morganist knows the location of. The only other way it can be seen by other people is when the sun sets. Also we can't go there now. Pretty soon Morganist will have this place crawling with his men to find you. Come with us. We know a place that they don't know about. We won't let them find you."

The four boys began to walk in a different direction. Kitty looked at her friends and said, "what should we do? Should we go try to find the others ourselves, or go with them?"

They all thought. Rogue then said, "we might as well go with them. They seem to know a lot about this guy."

The other X- Men looked at her. She shook her head and walked towards Robert and his brother. "Hey guys wait up."

The other three X-men soon followed her.

Jean woke up very uneasily. She had no memory of what had happened. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was in some strange tube of some kind, and surrounded by a strange transparent liquid. She found it unusual that she could breath in the substance.

When she looked at her surroundings she saw Scott in a similar tube, and next to him was Ororo and Logan. She then remembered Morganist and their encounter with him in the woods.

The other three woke up and noticed where they were. Scott panicked and yelled, "what's going on here, where are we?"

They all soon heard Morganist's voice. "You are in my palace." They turned and saw the dark mutant. "I trust your trip here wasn't to pleasant."

Logan tried to unleash his blades so he could break through the glass, but he didn't seem to have enough strength in his hands. He even had trouble lifting his arms.

Morganist saw him struggling. "Don't bother trying, you are weak as long as you're in that tube."

Logan looked up at him. "What did you do to us?"

Morganist gave an evil smile. "That liquid you are in will render your powers helpless and drain you of your strength. You will be held until I command other wise. As soon as the Knoksoon brings me your young friends your death will come."

He walked up to Jeans tube. Her body shook as Morganist put his face up to the glass. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

Jean choked out, "what are you?"

Morganist backed away from her tube. "I told you. I am a mutant like you. But yet I am more."

The four mutants didn't understand what he meant by this, and Morganist knew this. "You are curious of my remark." He slowly smiled. "I am a member of the Shadow Lords. A race of mutants that lived long ago. We were given our gift of the form that you see me as by our leader Amoonie."

He stopped and looked as if he were remembering pleasant memories. "He was a great leader. He could crush any foe that crossed him. He was a god among all." He then turned back to the four X-Men. "Your blood will be spilt in his honor, and the honor of the dark one that has no name."

Morganist then saw Logan's face. He had a look of hatred and disbelief. Morganist became angry and walked up to Logan's tube. "You disagree with me. You do not believe in Amoonie's greatness."

Lagon just stared at him and said, "no I don't."

Then Ororo spoke up, "how could you worship such a terrible man?"

Morganist became even angrier. He quickly moved to Ororo's tube. "Never say that again. He is not a man, none of us are. We are beyond that."

"Look what he did to you," Ororo added. "How can you worship some one who changes his followers into monsters."

Morganist roared out, "this form you see me as is the way I have always been. This was always my form. My men have always had this form. It was hidden beneath our human flesh, as it is with all mutants. Amoonie brought it out as our gift from the dark one that has no name. Mutants like you have betrayed and destroyed your true form, which is why your blood must be spilt in the honor of Amoonie and the dark one."

The four X-Men were silent. It was obvious that this Amoonie character had driven Morganist and all of his followers mad with this thought of all mutants looking like monsters.

Ganshy came in the room with one of Morganist's captains. The captain looked like a green and scaly man. His head looked almost like an ape skull, but just a little more reptile like.

Ganshy said to the captain, "tell Morganist what you told me."

The captain walked up nervously as Morganist said, "what is it?"

The captain said, "well, Lord Morganist We sent a few men into the woods earlier to see what was keeping the knoksoon, and all we found was a message on a tree."

The captain gave Morganist a piece of folded paper. Morganist read the message out loud. "Now the mutants are safe with us HA HA."

He was still for a while. Scott gave a look of relief at this massage. This meant that the other X-Men were unharmed.

Morganist then gave an angry roar. He grabbed the captain and began squeezing the sides of his head. Blood soon began to drip from the captain's mouth. Morganist dropped the dead body to the floor.

Ganshy came up to Morganist and asked, "do you want me to send the men out to look for them?"

Morganist said, "no, they will be here soon." And Ganshy left.

Scott then said, "it looks like our friends are tougher than you think."

Morganist looked over to him. He said, "your friends are not capable of defeating the knoksoon. A much more worthy opponent saved them."

Jean asked, "who are you talking about?"

Morganist said, "you might already know them, we came here around their arrival."

Jean's eyes turned wide. "Robert, that harmless kid and his brothers?"

Morganist smiled and said, "poor foolish bitch. You do not know the secrets of those boys. We know them as the worriers doused in blood."

Jean asked, "what secrets are you talking about?"

Morganist's smile faded. He said, "I can not say. We have had a few encounters with those boys. During one I learned of the boy's secrets. They fought with me for a long time that night. When they finally had me on the ground and bleeding to death, they stool my magic book. The one that was given to me by Amoonie himself and they cast a spell on me. And because of that spell I can not udder one word of they're secret to anyone. For if I do I will become engulfed in flame They left my book and me in the woods. Ever since that day I promised that I would kill all four of them."

He looked over to the four X-Men. They all had a look of shock upon their faces. Then Morganist said, "don't worry, they will come here to try and save you. And when they do, I'll have them torn apart. But trust me, that will be nothing compared to what you and your friends will experience."


	7. Talking in the Night

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Rogue awoke in the middle of the night. The other three X-Men were asleep in the hidden clearing that Robert and his brothers brought them to.

Rogue tried to shake the feeling of the nightmare she just had off. She then noticed that Robert was not in the clearing with them. She saw Troy and Phil sleeping next to Kitty and Evan. Kurt was sleeping against a tree, and John was limped over a large rock, but there was no Robert.

She sat up and called for him. "Robert, Robert where are you?"

Then Robert entered the clearing. Rogue gave a sigh of relief and said, "where were you?"

Robert said, "I was just making a perimeter check. Just to make sure that none of Morganist's men are near by Why are you up?"

Rogue put her back up against a tree. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Ah, nightmares, those little images of terror that come while you sleep," said Robert as he knelt down by John.

"Tell me about it," said Rogue. "What's worse is it's not even my dream."

Robert stood back up. "Oh yeah that memory absorption thing." He walked over and sat next to her. "You want to talk about it?"

Rogue really didn't feel like talking right now. "No Robert, not tonight."

Robert sighed. He then smiled and said, "I'll tell you what Rogue, if you talk to me about it right now I'll stop doing this," and he started poking Rogue's shoulder.

This made her laugh a little but she soon said, "all right I'll talk, just cut it out."

Robert stopped poking and said, "that's more like it. Now come on, tell me about your troubles."

Rogue began. "It's just so hard not being able to touch anybody. Every day I wake up and worry that I'm gonna hurt some one. And all those memories I absorbed; it's just really hard on me. I got some one else's bad memories in my brain and I just can't stand it."

Robert listened to every word of this. He looked towards the ground as if he were recalling his own bad memories. Then he said, "well Rogue, in a way we all absorb memories."

Rogue looked at Robert, "what do you mean by that?"

Robert said, "well you know Rogue when something happens to you it can leave a trace of itself behind. For example when you cut your hand it leaves a scar. So maybe some things leave different kinds of traces behind. And that's all a memory really is. Something that happens to you that leaves a trace of itself behind in your brain. People absorb these things that happen to them and those things become memories. Now with you Rogue, you absorb not only your own memories, but also the memories of other people when you touch them. You think it's hard for you to have other people's bad memories, but think of how hard it must be for the people who actually have those memories of those bad things that happened to them."

Rogue was silent for a while. She finally spoke after a minute or two, "wow, I never thought about that. But I bet those people don't know what it's like not to be able to touch anyone."

"Yeah well some people have problems that are just as bad as yours," said Robert.

"Like what," said Rogue, a little angry at Robert's remark.

Robert knew she was angry by what he said. "I'm sorry Rogue, but it's true. Look you can't touch people, but at least you can hear and see. You know deaf and blind people have it pretty hard to. And there are also people who can't walk. Now compared to them your life is pretty easy."

Rogue stopped to think about this. Soon her thoughts went back to when she lived with Irene. She thought of her old foster mother sitting alone in her house. Sure she could see the future, but that doesn't help you see what's around you.

"Yeah," she said after a little while, "maybe you're right Robert."

Robert spoke again as if he hadn't made his point yet. "And also there are a lot of people out there who have problems and they don't have any where to go. You have the Xavier Institute. There you can learn to use your powers and remain safe from humans, but a lot of people have no place to get help."

Rogue said, "I see what you're saying, and you're right. I'm not the only person with a huge problem. But it's still hard to live with it."

Robert said, "I never said it wasn't hard."

Rogue moved a little closer to Robert and said, "can I tell you something as long as you promise not to tell any one else."

Robert said, "sure. Trust me Rogue, once something enters my head it dies."

Rogue smiled for about two seconds and then said sadly, "some times when I just can't stand my powers any more I go some place where I know I'm alone and I cry. I just start crying and crying like there's no tomorrow. I don't want the other X-men to see me cry cause I don't want them feeling sorry for me."

"You're not the only one who cries Rogue," Robert said.

Rogue said, "oh yeah, when's the last time you felt like crying"

Robert's head sank as he said, "almost every day."

"Why," Rogue asked, shocked by his response, but then she said, "oh yeah, because of your madness."

Robert looked up at her. He had the same hollow and piercing look that he had the day they met in his eyes. "That's not the only reason."

Rogue didn't even have to ask what the other reasons were. Robert could tell she wanted to know. "We're like those many people who can't get help in the world. Oh, sure there's the mental institutions, but those places are no help."

"How do you know," Rogue said, "it could be the help you need,"

Robert then said gently, "have you ever seen one those places. Every where you look there's a crazy face staring at you. And the doctors are even worse. If you shake some bodies hand they're afraid that you'll hurt the person you're touching. If I hug one of my brothers they'll wonder why."

Robert put his face in his hands. Rogue could tell he was upset now. She put her hand on his shoulder. Then Robert said, "we have a sister in our home town. We loved her dearly and she loved us. When we left, she was devastated. She believed she was to blame for our leaving. We'd love to go back there and tell her it wasn't her fault but we can't."

"Why not?" Rogue asked softly.

Robert swallowed hard and said, "we were hated in that town. If we go back there who knows what those people will do to us."

Rogue looked at Robert's face. She saw a single tear run down his cheek. She asked, "are you gonna be alright?"

Robert didn't answer her question. He just looked up at the night sky and said, "it's beautiful ain't it."

Rogue looked up trying to see what he saw, "what's beautiful?"

"The night sky, I all ways love just sitting and looking at the stars and the moon."

Rogue looked at the night sky with Robert. He was right it was very beautiful. She said, "you know for once in a long time, I actually feel a little better about my problem."

Robert looked back at the ground and said, "I tell you Rogue, I do miss my life."

Then they both heard John, who was listening to the entire conversation, say, "so do I Robert, so do I."

Robert looked over to his brother and smiled. Soon the two of them began to sing. Robert song alone at first, but John soon joined in.

__

Show me the way to go home,

I'm tired and I wanna go to bed.

I had a little drink about an hour ago and it gone right to my head.

Where ever I may roam.

By land or sea or foam

You can always hear me sing'n a song, show me the way to go home.

They song through the night. Rogue smiled at Robert as he sung. She never had a friend like Robert before, and she was really happy he was around. As Robert sang Rogue put her head on his shoulder and soon went into a deep and untroubled sleep.


	8. It Begins

Authors notes: Here is where the adventure will finally begin. I'm sorry it took so long.

Robert stayed awake the entire night. Whenever he heard so much as a twig snap he would ready his switchblade, but he would move easily so he wouldn't wake Rogue. She slept with her head on Robert's shoulder all night.

When the sun had finally risen he gently shook her. "Rogue, wake up."

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and robbed her eyes. As soon as she was awake Robert started waking up the others. John was the most difficult one to waken. After shaking him more than once Robert gave him a little slap in the face.

After they were all awake Phil took out some sort of map. Evan walked up to him and asked, "What's that?"

Phil did not take his eyes of the paper. He said, "it's a map we stole from Morganist during or last encounter with him. We soon figured out that he was striking in this town, but we weren't entirely sure until about a few days ago. This map should lead us to his castle."

Kurt rubbed his neck and said, "can we get some breakfast before we start this mission?"

Robert said, "no, we don't have time. We go right now."

The four boys wasted no time. Phil lead the way as his brothers followed with their eyes looking at every tree and every bush. They still believed that some of Morganist's men were lurking around. So they kept their guard. The four X-men walked behind them nervously.

After many hours they finally entered a very large clearing. It was strange to the four X-men because they had never noticed it before.

The four brothers began to circle the clearing. Eventually Phil stopped them. "Hold it I think this is where we'll find the door."

Robert looked over to Troy and asked, "how long until the sun sets?"

Troy looked at his watch and said, "about four hours."

Kitty then said, "four hours, what are we gonna do for four hours?"

"We wait" John said.

The four brothers faced the place where they believed the door would appear. They stood side by side with their hands behind their backs. During the entire four hours they stood watching. Never taking their eyes of the spot. Never blinking. They did not want to take any chances of missing the door.

After a long time Kitty yelled out, "I'm going crazy here! When's this door gonna show up?"

In order to calm Kitty Robert asked, "Troy, how much longer till sun set?"

Troy looked at his watch and said, "ten seconds." Rogue turned and watched the sun as Troy counted every second. The sun became lower and lower. "Five, four, three, two, one."

They all were silent. After a few more seconds a bright light shown from where they all were looking. Soon they saw the figure of a door. It was black with strange markings all over it.

Robert wasted no time. He quickly turned the large and strangely shaped knob and opened the door. The four brothers and the four X-Men ran into the castle of Morganist.

When they entered the door the X-men gasped at what they saw. Morganist had already spoiled the land inside the invisible wall. The grass was brown and gave off the smell of decay. The air seemed very stale. The four mutants almost had trouble breathing at first.

Phil took out the map again and began saying some thing in a weird tongue. Rogue asked, "what are you saying?"

Phil said, "during our encounters with Morganist Troy and I have been trying our best to learn his language. We almost know every word."

Kurt asked, "how many encounters have you had with him."

Troy answered for his brother, "four, counting this one."

Rogue then asked, "What are you doing Phil?"

"I'm trying to find out where the secret entrance to his castle is," said Phil. "It should be around where his catacombs are."

"Catacombs?" Evan asked.

Robert said, "it's the place where he puts all the people he's killed."

Phil read the words again and then said, "It say here to find the stone that drips of blood. There you will open the secret entrance with your own blood."

Kitty shuddered after that statement. Then all of them began looking around the outer wall very carefully. They did not want to get spotted.

Rogue felt along one wall with a gloved hand. She then noticed small hole in the wall. She poked her finger inside. When she took it out she saw a red liquid drip from it. She called to the others, "guys, come here. This wall's bleeding."

The others quickly ran over to her. Kitty turned away when she saw the blood dripping.

Rogue asked, "how do we open it?"

Robert remembered what Phil had read. He said, "we open it with our own blood."

He took out his switchblade and cut his pointer finger on his left hand. He then put it in the hole where the blood dripped. As he moved his finger around the hole he soon felt a small bump that felt the same shape as his cut. He aligned his cut with the bump and pushed down. A rumbling noise was heard as a part of the wall began to move. It opened a large hole in the wall.

When Rogue saw the wall open she immediately ran inside. Robert tried to stop her, but it was too late. When she entered the hole what she saw made her scream in dread. The other mutants followed her in and did the same.

All around them were dead bodies. All were decaying and slightly mutilated. Every where they looked was a horrid figure. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air.

Robert and his brothers walked in. Strangely all the dead bodies did not bother them. Robert said, "I tried to tell you not to just run in like that. I knew you wouldn't like what you would see."

The four mutants were silent. They just stared at the terrible site. As a surprise to every one, Rogue was the first person to run out of the tomb. The other X-men quickly followed.

The four brothers could here them cough and gag outside. The brothers looked sadly at each other. John said, "I knew they couldn't handle this."

Robert looked towards him and said, "yes they can. They just need to get used to this quickly," and he walked out to console them. His brothers followed

When they got outside they saw the X-Men trying to forget the dead bodies. Robert looked over to Rogue and noticed she looked kind of sick. He walked over to her and said, "are you all right?"

Rogue looked at him shamefully and said, "I threw up."

Robert said, "that's not a problem. Come on we got to get in there."

Kitty came up behind him and said, "could you give us a minute? It's really creepy in there. We just need some time to adjust to this."

Robert walked over to her and put his face in hers. He said, "we don't have time for you to get in there when you're ready. We're gonna need you in there. You better get used to those bodies fast because when we get in there you'll be seeing a lot of killing. So either you suck it up and go in there now, or none of you are going in there at all."

Then his brothers and he went back into the catacombs. The four mutants looked at each other. They soon thought of their friends in Morganist's clutches. So they all took a deep breath and went uneasily into the tomb.


	9. Face to Face with a Demon

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.

Morganist waited in his chamber with the four captured X-Men. Logan tried as hard as he could to break the glass of his tube, but the substance he was in still managed to render him weak. All four of them began to believe that all was lost.

Then Borack, Ganshy, and Clase entered the room. Borack said to Morganist, "the worriers doused in blood have arrived my lord. They have brought the four remaining mutants. Two guards saw them enter the catacombs earlier."

Morganist smiled at this good news. He commanded, "assemble all the troops in the main chamber. I do not wish to give our enemies any chance of escape this time."

Two guards waited near the entrance of the catacombs. They did not pay much attention to it since there seemed to be no worry. They talked to each other in their ancient tongue as the door to the catacombs began to open. The guards readied their guns as they walked over to see if there was any cause of alarm.

As soon as they entered Robert and Troy grabbed the two guards and stabbed them each in the chest. The two creatures struggled for a few seconds and then were suddenly still. The two boys let them drop to the ground and then began checking the guards for weapons.

The four young X-men came out from hiding. They all gasped at the dead guards on the ground. Kurt asked, "what are you doing?"

Robert looked up at him and said, "we're taking the weapons. Each one of Morganist's men is required to carry at least two handguns. I'm hoping these two have something a little more powerful like a shotgun." After looking through every thing Robert said angrily, "Damn it, all they have are hand guns."

Troy quickly picked up the guns and gave each of his brothers one. Evan stepped forward and said, "how come you guys get guns and we don't?"

John held up his gun and said, "have you ever used one of these before?" Evan said nothing. He just shook his head and John said, "I thought so. Look we'll give you some weapons as soon as we get some more, but right now my brothers and I will handle the killing."

Robert quieted his brother after he heard the sound of many voices. Soon all of them heard it. They followed the sound until they were lead to a large hole. When they looked they saw this huge circular room. All of Morganist's men were there. They were chanting in their language and beating their chests.

Then Kurt looked up and saw Morganist up in a balcony. He pointed him out to his friends and the four brothers.

With Morganist were the three other mutants that they met in the woods, and behind them were the four captured X-Men.

After his men chanted for a long time Morganist silenced them. He yelled out, "men, tonight you will be hunting for the worriers doused in blood in this very castle. With them are the four remaining mutants we need to please Amoonie. Remember you do not fear pain or death. Bring all eight of them to me. You may kill the four brothers if you must, but I want the mutants alive."

Then all of his men yelled out, "Praise Amoonie, praise the dark one that has no name!"

Phil said, "well I'll be a son of a bitch. He knows we're here."

Robert said, "that's why there weren't any guards looking for us in the woods, he knew we were coming."

They all backed away from the hole. Rogue looked at the four brothers and said, "what do we do now?"

Robert thought for a while. "We'll have to split up. My brothers and I will split up into two groups and two of you will go with each group. That way Morganist can't get you all at once, I hope John and I will take the west part of the castle and Troy and Phil will take the east. You four will have to choose who you'd rather go with."

The four mutants thought about this. Rogue walked over to Robert and John. "I'll go with you guys."

"Me to," said Kurt.

Robert said, "alright, Troy how many men does Morganist have out there?"

Troy looked and said, "I think about fifty, maybe more."

Robert said, "perfect, just what we need Ok we'd better get going now." Robert took out two walkie-talkies that he took from the guards. "Here you guys take this. If any of us get into any trouble we'll call each other."

They all nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

Robert and John lead the way as Rogue and Kurt followed closely behind. Rogue actually felt more comfortable with the two brothers in front because they said that Morganist's men would have to be killed and she never killed any one before. Robert and his brothers seemed to be experts at it.

They moved stealthily until Robert stopped them. They all heard voices of two of Morganist's foot soldiers from around a corner. Robert and John readied their guns. Robert looked back at the two mutants and said, "get ready for anything."

They waited until the foot soldiers were very close. Then Robert and John turned the corner with their guns aimed. Rogue and Kurt waited. Strangely no gunfire was heard. Rogue and Kurt moved slowly around the corner. When they did they saw Robert and John with the foot soldier's guns in their faces and the foot soldiers had Robert and John's guns in their faces.

The foot soldier that was facing Robert said, "put down your gun."

Robert said, "I'm not gonna put it down, you'll just have to shoot me." There was a long pause. Rogue looked from the brothers to the soldiers. She had no idea what to do. She had never been trained for this situation.

Then Robert spoke to the soldier again. "Come on shoot me. That's what you want is it? Shoot!"

Then John spoke to the soldier facing him, "yeah, shoot, you'll be doing us a favor."

Then one soldier said, "very well."

He readied the trigger and just as he did Robert shot him dead in the face. The soldier that faced John was so surprised by what had happened he took his attention off John. Before he knew what happened he was on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

Kurt walked up to the brothers and said, "what is wrong with you? Why'd you tell them to shoot you?"

Robert looked at him and said, "it would have been better if they did." Kurt just looked at him as if he disagreed. Robert walked up to him and said, "maybe Rogue hasn't told you this yet, but I want to die and so do my brothers. We won't die here because we want to save your friends, but if we were killed it would be a hell of a lot better for every one else," and he walked to the bodies to take their weapons.

Kurt whispered to Rogue, "Rogue, your friends here are suicidal?"

Rogue said, "well, they have a lot of problems that they're not dealing with very well. I don't think they really want to kill themselves, but they think they're running out of options. Maybe they'll find some other way."

Kurt was about to speak again but before he could a large syringe with a strange liquid in it went into the back of his neck. He gave a quick painful shout and backed away only to see Morganist standing behind him. With him were five of his men all holding machine guns. Morganist said to Kurt, "that substance should render your powers helpless for a while."

Robert and John stood up and aimed their guns at Morganist. The dark mutant looked at them and said, "drop your guns or I'll have my men shoot you and I won't allow them to stop until I am convinced you're dead."

Robert looked at Morganist and then at Rogue and Kurt. He knew he couldn't help them or the other X-Men if he was dead. So he dropped his gun and his brother did the same.

"Smart choice," said Morganist. "Now you will come with us and please do not try to escape."

The Four captured X-Men waited in Morganist's chamber. Logan still kept trying to smash the glass of his tube even though it was hopeless. Suddenly the door swung open and Morganist came in. Ganshy and four of his foot soldiers followed him. Then they noticed that two of the soldiers were holding Rogue and Kurt. They were each tied by the hands and the soldiers lead them into the room. Behind them were John and Robert who were also held by Morganist's men.

The two boys were quickly tied to chairs as Morganist had Rogue and Kurt held so they faced him.

Scott called out, "Rogue Kurt, you guys are all right!"

"Silence," Morganist yelled to Scott. He turned back to the younger mutants and said, "well, well, well Two of the remaining mutants we need are now right here, and also two of our enemies," he said as looked to John and Robert. Robert struggled a little, but could not loosen his ropes.

Morganist looked back at Rogue. He saw a look of fear upon her face. He walked up to her and asked, "are you afraid of me?" Rogue just shook her head. Morganist smiled and said, "foolish child. I know you fear me. Why do you deny your feelings." Rogue said nothing and Morganist continued. "You want me to release your friends. It is not difficult to sense that. Why don't we see if you truly aren't afraid of me."

He looked at the soldier that held her and nodded. Rogue's hands were untied and the soldier released his grip on her. Then Morganist said, "we're now going to play a little game. If you can get passed me and touch one of the tubes of your captured comrades, then I will let you all go free. I will allow you two chances and only two."

Rogue thought about this. After what Robert had told her about this Morganist guy she wasn't quite sure if she should be fighting him. But she had fought very well before, she could take him on. But before she did she looked over at Robert and said, "should I do this?"

Robert nodded. He really didn't think she should fight Morganist, but it was a chance that they could end this whole thing right now.

Rogue looked at the dark mutant. Morganist said, "try when you are ready."

With that Rogue ran strait at him. She leaped into the air and kicked Morganist right in the stomach. Morganist knelt down a little from the blow. Rogue quickly ran towards Storm's tube, but as she reached out to touch it Morganist was soon upon her. He grabbed Rogue by the waist and hurled her across the room. She hit the floor hard, but she stood back up.

Morganist gave her an evil smile. Rogue took off one of her gloves and ran at Morganist once again. Unfortunately as she reached out to knock him out with her powers Morganist quickly grabbed her arms and pined her against the wall. He stared into Rogue's eyes and said, "you failed."

Morganist then unexpectedly let his long black snakelike tongue out of his mouth and liked Rogue's face. He must not have known about her powers because he soon drew away from her. He fell weakened to the floor and gasped for breath.

Ganshy yelled to one of Morganist's men, "restrain her and don't touch her flesh!"

Morganist stood back up. Rogue's power had really knocked a lot out of him. "Very impressive powers you have there child. But it won't be any use to you for much longer."

Ganshy walked over to the restrained Rogue and said, "how dare you do that to lord Morganist!"

Rogue said angrily, "I can't control my powers, you can't blame me for him licking my face."

Ganshy said, "oh yes I can." Then he hit Rogue hard in the face. It was a very quick punch so Rogue's powers didn't have much time to lay him out, but it still shook Ganshy up a little bit.

Robert struggled again, but still the ropes kept him down. "Leave her alone," he said in a voice that was full of rage.

Ganshy looked at the boy and said, "don't bother protecting her. She won't be alive for much longer."

Robert then said, "damn you Ganshy."

Ganshy pulled out a handgun and pointed it directly at Robert's head. "No Robert," he said. "I here by damn you, and your brothers."

All the X-Men were silent. Rogue watch helplessly as Ganshy put his finger on the trigger, but before he could fire Morganist gently grabbed the hand that held the gun and lowered it. "Not yet Ganshy," he said. "We wait until we have all the mutants and the other two brothers. Then these X-Men will watch their hope quickly fade away."

Ganshy smiled at him. He looked over to Rogue and Kurt. "Shall I put them in their tubes?"

Morganist said, "no, leave them here with their human friends. It's the last time they'll ever see each other. I will send four other guards down to watch them closely."

They both laughed evilly. Rogue and Kurt were each tied to a chair which were placed next to John and Robert. The other four X-Men were wheeled out of the room and the two remaining foot soldiers stood guard outside the door, waiting for the other guards.

Robert struggled again with his ropes. "I can't believe we fell for that trap. I should have known Morganist would have used his men for bait." He looked over to Rogue, "are you ok?"

Rogue spat out a little blood from her mouth and said, "oh my god I'm bleeding."

Robert said, "I'm not surprised, that was a hard hit."

He struggled again. Then he looked as if he remembered something. He started bouncing his chair until it was right next to Kurt's chair. "Kurt could you try and reach my left arm sleeve."

Kurt said, "yeah sure, why?" Robert didn't answer. Kurt felt around Robert's sleeve until he felt something. "Robert, is that your switchblade?"

Robert said, "yeah, they never checked my arms, or John's for that matter. Try and cut through your ropes."

Kurt smiled and began to cut. As soon as he was free he began to try and cut Robert loose but before he could the boy said, "cut Rogue loose first."

Kurt obeyed him. As soon as he cut Rogue loose the Goth felt the inside of her mouth. She looked to Kurt and asked, "how bad am I bleeding?"

Before Kurt could answer her the two guards entered the room. They had heard Robert's chair banging around and they believed they should check it out.

The two guards took their handguns out, but before they had a chance to fire the two mutants attacked them. The guns dropped to the floor.

Robert yelled to Kurt, "come on man you have my switchblade use it!"

But Kurt did not have time. One of the soldiers grabbed his arm before Kurt could stab him. Of course Kurt could have teleported behind the soldier if it wasn't for that substance Morganist injected into his neck.

The second soldier went after Rogue. She dogged every one of his punches as best she could.

While this was going on Robert bounced his chair over to John. "John, let me try and get your switchblade. We got to get out of here before those other guards come." The boys struggled until Robert finally got John's switchblade.

While he tried to cut himself loose Rogue and Kurt kept battling with Morganist's guards. Rogue quickly kicked the monster she was fighting in the face and it fell to the floor. As it stood back up it puled out a long knife. "I will not kill you," it said. "I'm just going to cut off your legs." It swung the knife at her, but she dodged it and kicked the guard again.

Robert had freed himself and his brother. They Ran and picked up the guns that were on the floor. But before they could do anything the four guards that Morganist had sent entered the room. The two brothers quickly shot the first two, but the other two hid behind two pillars that were near the door. They shot at the two boys as Robert knocked over a table and hid behind it. The two boys and the two guards quickly got into a shoot out; just randomly firing their guns and hoping they'd hit their enemy.

Rogue saw this. She wanted to help them, but she was still fighting her guard. The shooting caused her to loose her attention from her foe. The guard kicked her and she fell to the floor. It held up it's knife and said, "you will feel much pain now, a small taste of what you will receive for your execution."

With those words Rogue took off one of her gloves. She jumped up and grabbed the guard before it could stab her. Rogue's powers immediately kicked in. She held onto the guard, she didn't want to let go until she was sure it was knocked out.

John saw this from behind the over turned table and said, "I think Rogue's got that guy taken care of."

Robert looked over as two bullets hit the other side of the table. Robert said, "lets not congratulate her now."

Then John quickly noticed something that he didn't before. The two guards behind the pillars were standing near some sort of strange oil lamp. These relatively big lamps were put all over the castle of Morganist, but John did not see them until now. He looked over at Robert and said, "Robert, shoot the lamp."

Robert looked up and saw the lamp. He looked over to his brother and nodded. They both stood up and shot at the oil lamp. It knocked over, spilling fire and hot oil behind the pillars. The two guards ran out engulfed in flames. They screamed in agony as they ran. The guard that fought Kurt saw this and turned away from the blue mutant. It didn't seem notice John and Robert come at him from the side. The two boys lifted the guard up and slammed him against the ground. They did that again and again until the guard stopped breathing. Blood dripped from its body.

This method of killing seemed very gruesome to Kurt, but he was happy that the monster was dead. He turned to Rogue. She was still holding the guard she fought with her ungloved hand.

Robert walked over to her and said, "Rogue calm down. I think he's had enough."

Rogue stopped. She let go of the guard and watched it fall to the floor. She turned to Robert and said, "sorry, I was just a little freaked out by this whole thing." She paused and looked down at the monster. She wondered why Robert, or John wasn't going in for the kill. "Aren't one of you guys gonna finish him off?"

John looked over to Rogue and then kneeled down and felt the guard's pulse. He stood back up and said to Rogue, "I think you killed him."

Rogue's eyes turned wide. She looked down at the guard's body. "What, how is that possible? I never killed any one with my powers before."

Robert said, "well, it's probably a good thing. That's one less of Morganist's men that we have to deal with."

Rogue looked at Robert angrily. "How could you say it's a good thing! I have been trying so hard not to hurt anybody with my power! Every time I knock some one out I'm glad I at least didn't kill them! And now look at what I just did! I'm a killer!"

Robert said, "just calm down Rogue."

Rogue yelled out, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" and then she ran out of the room. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had done what she tried so hard to avoid her entire life. She felt more inhuman than ever. She had just killed some one.

Rogue ran out of that room as quickly as she could. She didn't care if she was seen by any of Morganist's men. The thought of her killing that guard was stuck in her brain. She leaned against the wall and sat down crying. How could she live with herself now?

Robert was soon out of that room. He felt bad for Rogue, but he knew they couldn't deal with this now. He said, "alright Rogue get up."

Rogue looked up at him. She was mad that he didn't seem to care about what she just did. All she could say was, "I just killed some one."

"Who was going to take you to Morganist and you would be executed as soon as all the rest of your friends are captured.," said Robert rather angrily.

Rogue whipped a tear from her face and stood up. "Why don't you care about me killing that guy," she said coldly. "I never wanted to hurt any body with my powers, and now I just killed some one."

Robert said, "I'm well aware of what you just did, and I know it's hard for you, but do you know what Morganist would have done to you when he found out you tried to escape." Rogue just shook her had. Roberts said, "he would have tied you to a table and have your eye lids ripped off. And he wouldn't stop there. He'd start dripping boiling hot water into your eyes. Then he'd start sticking hot needles into your face. In your ears, your lips, your tongue, your eyes, and everywhere else."

Rogue began to shake. She was beginning to feel very afraid and that's exactly what Robert wanted her to feel. He wanted her to see that Morganist wasn't like those other enemies she had dealt with before. He was much more darker; more evil. He would have let a three-year-old girl boil in hot tar.

Rogue shook this feeling off and said, "yeah well you're not gonna have to live with this the rest of your life. You could never understand the guilt I feel every day for every person I've hurt."

This made Robert very angry. His face seemed to trance form. It was still Robert's face, but there was more of a terrifying nature to it. The boy put his face into Rogues face and said, "how dare you say that to me. How dare you think that your suffering is greater than any body else's pain."

Rogue backed into the wall, terrified. Robert then continued, "I have more skeletons in my closet than you, your friend Kurt, or any body in your god damn institute. I see things in my head. I have nightmares while I'm awake. You couldn't even imagine the visions I have. You couldn't even see them in your must horrible dreams. Have you ever looked through the eyes of a mad man."

Robert stopped. His face changed back into that kind and disturbed boy that Rogue met on the street. He turned away from her. Rogue walked up to him and said sympathetically, "what have you been through that's made you this way?"

Robert didn't answer her question. He just looked at her with his hollow eyes and said, "have you ever seen blood drip from an open wound. It's beautiful. If you look passed the red liquid and see what it really is Blood is a life force. With out it our hearts do not work. What I have been through has made me insane, but it has also opened my eyes to new things. Things I could never see when I was sane. But I don't like every thing I see. What I have been through in my past, I can not tell you. I don't think you would under stand."

Rogue was silent. She looked down at her hand that had killed the guard. Then Robert spoke again, "you didn't do anything wrong Rogue. You did kill some one, but it was an evil thing, and I don't think god will punish you for trying to save your life."

Rogue whipped away her tears and smiled at Robert. She was happy to know that Robert didn't seem to care if she could touch people or not. She walked up to him and held his hand with her gloved hand. She said, "Robert I" but the boy halted her as if showing he understood.

She looked behind Robert and saw John and Kurt. They had been their the whole time and they heard every word. Kurt walked up to Robert and gave him back his switchblade. Robert smiled and said, "I say we go save your friends."

Robert and John reloaded their gun barrels and began to walk through the hall. Rogue stood beside Robert as the four moved stealthily through the hall.


	10. Fighting the Beast

Auther's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Robert and John had a pretty good idea where Morganist was now with the four captured X-men. Rogue and Kurt followed as the boys lead the way. They could soon hear strange chanting flowing through the hall.

__

Flesh and blood, flesh and blood

pledge devotion to our lord.

Flesh and blood, flesh and blood

feed him human's empty souls.

Flesh and blood, flesh and blood

Kill them all to pleasure him.

Flesh and blood, flesh and blood

death to all who despise him.

Flesh and blood, flesh and blood

This sound continued while the four marched. The chant sent a shiver through Rogue's spine. They soon came upon a window that revealed the room where Morganist performed his ceremonies. They looked down and saw all of Morganist's remaining men standing in a huge circle. They chanted those horrible words again and again.

They all watched through the window. Rogue saw the four imprisoned X-men near the inside of the circle and next to them was Morganist. Kurt whispered to Robert, "what's going on?"

Robert said uneasily, "It's a Shadow Lords ceremony. They're giving praise to the dark one that has no name."

They all watched. Morganist stepped into the middle of the circle. He held up his hands and all his men stopped chanting. Morganist held up a small book that was attached to a chain around his neck.

Rogue asked, "what's that book?"

John said, "that's his most prized possession. It's a magic book given to him by the hands of Amoonie himself. Amoonie taught him every spell in that book. It's full of dark magic."

Morganist looked at the four imprisoned X-men and said, "you will now witness what you all will suffer when your time comes."

Then the sound of a man screaming was heard. Clase and Borak dragged in a middle-aged man. He was unknown to all the X-men. Morganist had Clase and Borak tie the man to a long pole.

Morganist began speaking in his ancient tongue. "What is he saying?" Rogue asked as she hung on every word. This language was so strange. Nothing had ever sounded more alien to her in her life.

"Your asking the wrong guy," said Robert. "Phil is the one who learned their language. I wish I knew what he was saying."

Robert had seen one of these ceremonies before. He didn't think that Rogue and Kurt were ready to see this. But he didn't think to tell them to turn away.

Morganist finished speaking. Then he walked up to the unknown man and placed both of his scaly hands on the smooth flesh. He spoke as he slid his hands across the man's face. "Lord, we give you this man. A man of flesh and blood, as are all mere mortals. But unlike others his blood will not be spilt in vain. His blood shall go to you oh master of all. May you drink it in pleasure."

The man began to beg the dark mutant to let him go. Morganist paid no heed to his cries. He stood upon a platform and placed the book of Amoonie on a stand. He then began to read from it. "Bolieg jo hotto. Bolieg jo hotto. Bolieg jo hotto."

Rogue and Kurt watched from the window. Rogue noticed that Robert had a guilty look on his face. It was as if he wanted to help the man, but he knew he couldn't. Rogue looked back down at the ceremony. She could hear all of Morganist's men chanting the same words.

Then, as if he was hit in the back by a hot knife, the middle-aged man began to scream in agony. Rogue watched in horror as the mans flesh began to melt. All the skin on his body became liquid. The Goths skin ran cold. She began to breathe in heavy gasps. She could hear Kurt doing the same right next to her. She couldn't even imagine all the pain that poor man was going through.

All of his skin had melted off, but strangely the man was still alive. Rogue could see the mans insides. She could even see his heart still beating. The next thing she knew she saw the man burst into flames. She turned away from the ghastly sight. Never in her life had she seen something so horrible. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Robert turned to Rogue. He felt so guilty in having her watch this. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Rogue looked to him. She knew watching that horrible thing must have been hard for all of them. And what about her captured friends. How did they react to this. She quickly looked down at the four imprisoned X-men and could easily see the fear on their faces.

Rogue then heard Ororo speak from her tube. "You terrible man. What gives you the right to take an innocent mans life."

Morganist looked to her. He walked up as calm as anyone could be. "Please," he said, "do not call me a man again. It is an insult to compare me to a mere man. Men live but a short time, where as I am everlasting."

He stepped away and picked up a handful of the dead mans ashes. He raised it above his head and called out, "damn all humans, damn their fathers, and their fathers before them."

Rogue became very angry at these words. It was true that humans feared mutants, but that didn't mean they should all be killed off. Rogue turned to Robert and said, "I can't wait for you to nail this creep."

Kurt, who was also enraged by this whole thing nodded in agreement. Robert looked over to his brother and nodded. The two humans held up their guns and began to walk away.

Kurt called after them, "what are you going to do?"

John just called back, "what ever pops into our heads first."

Kurt looked over to Rogue with a look of pure shock. "Who are these guys?"

Rogue gave an uneasy smile and said, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Morganist stood in the middle of the ceremonial floor. All of his men still surrounded him. Logan began to bang his fists against his tube. He yelled out, "YOU MURDERING BASTARD. YOU JUST BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

Morganist said back, "spare me your bickering. It is both pointless and irritating."

Logan yelled again, "BICKERING, YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU KILL SOMEONE FOR NO REASON!"

Morganist ran up to Logan. He growled low and said, "if you believe you can defeat me you are more senseless then I thought. Only the four worriers doused in blood have ever defeated me in combat. That battle was four on one, and they still suffered severe wounds before they overcame me. I ashore you that will never happen again."

Just as he said those words the sound of a gun clicking was heard right behind his head. There standing behind him was Robert with his gun ready to blow the dark mutants brains out. Morganist looked to the right of him and saw John, Rogue, and Kurt watching the whole thing.

The four imprisoned X-men smiled as they saw their hope quickly come back. They watched as Morganist spoke to Robert. "I guess you feel pretty good right now Robert. You seem very brave when you are pointing a gun in someone's back."

"Well Morganist I'm just like you, I take every opportunity I can get. Now we're going to do things my way now. Either you let those mutants go right now, or I'll see to it that your face is all over the ground."

Morganist didn't seemed alarmed in any way. Kurt said to the wicked mutant, "it looks like you lose Morganist." But that was not so. Morganist always had a few tricks up his sleeve.

With out warning he quickly spun around, knocking the gun out of Robert's hand. The move was so quick Robert didn't even have time to defend himself from the next attack. He was immediately thrown into the middle of the ceremonial floor. All of Morganist's men surrounded him.

Rogue stepped forward in a fighting position only to get thrown into the center herself by one of Morganist's men. She stood up next to Robert.

John and Kurt prepared to help, sadly ten of Morganist's foot soldier encircled them. They to were forced into the center of the ceremonial floor.

Morganist gave an unholy smile. He looked to Robert and said, "I feel confident that you will not get out of this situation. And now I will kill you with no mercy."

And he would have to if it wasn't for one of his men pulling a secret lever on one of the walls. It caused the ceremonial floor to open up wide. The two brothers and the two mutants fell into a large area covered in sand.

Morganist looked to the soldier who pulled the lever. "What do you think you are doing?'

The soldier said, "you wanted them to die a painful death, this way you will get your wish."

Morganist grabbed the soldier by the neck and said, "I did not wish for the mutants to be killed this way. They were to be saved for sacrifice." And with those words he throw the soldier down to the sandy pit with the two mutants and brothers.

Rogue stood up and brushed some of the sand off of her. She looked up and saw all of Morganist's men staring down at her. She saw Kurt lying on the ground and helped him to his feet. Robert and John stood up and looked to get their surroundings.

The place they had fallen in seemed to be a large arena full of sand. There were four large statues of strange worm creatures standing tall over them.

Rogue turned to Robert. "What is this place?"

Robert then looked very worried. All he said was, "we are in serious trouble."

Morganist called down to the soldier that was thrown down there. "You will suffer the same fait for your betrayal to Amoonie."

The foot soldier screamed out, "no master, please forgive me! I did not mean to anger you!"

Then the sand seemed to rise up next to him. Soon afterward a huge worm creature rose up from the sand. It had a wide gaping mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. It let out a loud high pitched roar.

Rogue yelled in fear, "what is that?"

Robert yelled back, "that's an Ontlor. A nightmare come true."

The foot soldier screamed and tried to escape his death. The Ontlor crashed down on him and swallowed him in an instant.

Robert and Rogue ran away from the worm. Kurt and John did the same. The creature did not pay them any attention at the time for he was enjoying his first meal.

Robert and Rogue hid behind one of the large statues. They hoped the creature wouldn't find them there.

Rogue could here Morganist men cheering above her. She turned to Robert. "All right, what is this Ontlor thing?"

Robert listened for the creature while he spoke. "It's a giant worm as you can see. It is said that they were around when the earth was young. I don't know much about them, but they're not good. Morganist used to feed his greatest enemies to this thing."

"So this thing's gonna eat us?" Rogue said nervously.

"That would be a painless death compared to what this thing does. All I know about it is it swallows you alive. In its stomach some kind of strange liquid comes out and begins digesting you. It seems to leave the organs for last and manages to keep you alive until you're fully digested. How I don't know. And it's not a very quick process; it takes five years for these things to digest fully. "

Those words made Rogue sick to her stomach. The thought of being digested over five years was not a very pleasant one. "What are we gonna do?"

Robert did not really have a plan at this time. If this creature was smaller he might have been able to kill it with his switchblade. It was hard for him to think because the thought of being eaten alive was stuck in his mind as well.

The Ontlor soon began to wave it's tongue in the air. In ancient times all Ontlors had a sensory gland on their tongues, used to smell the air around them, and this Ontlor was no different. In no time he got the sent of Robert and Rogue. He slithered near the statue they hid behind.

John and Kurt watched from a hidden corner of the arena. They knew they had to think of something to save their friends.

Kurt looked around and saw a metal door on the far side of the arena. He tapped John on the shoulder, "John look, a way out."

"Great," John said, "now all we need to worry about is that Ontlor."

"How do we get to it with that out that thing killing us?" Kurt asked.

"We'll need to get it away from Robert and Rogue first, then we'll worry about the door," said John. "It probably can only open with a pass card, but don't worry I can probably hot wire the damn thing."

They watched the worm carefully now, waiting for any opportunity for their companions to escape. Unfortunately the Ontlor had their sent. The creature slithered his tail to the back of the statue and knocked Robert and Rogue out of their hiding place.

They instantly stood back up and ran for their lives. John and Kurt viewed this situation without hope. What could they do to stop this thing?

Rogue looked up at the Ontlor as she ran. The thing was massive, about as big as a Mac Truck. All she could think about was those teeth in that colossal mouth. She was so amazed and frightened by this worm that she didn't pay attention to where she was running. The Goth lost her footing and fell to the ground.

She saw Robert stop running and look back to see what happened. Rogue looked back up and saw the Ontlor's face only three feet away from her. She was so afraid right now she couldn't even move. She could hear Morganist's men cheer for her to be eaten, and she began to think that their was no escape from her being swallowed alive.

She looked up at the detained X-Men as if saying good bye, but the Ontlor did not attack her. It just acted as if it were confused. Rogue still remained motionless, to afraid to even blink.

John and Kurt surveyed this situation. John then called to Rogue, "stay still Rogue I don't think it can see you."

Rogue called back hardly moving her lips as she did. "Oh yeah like I'm gonna move."

"I think it's vision is based on movement," John called back, "as long as you stay still it wont see you."

She didn't need to be told that, she was paralyzed with fear. She stared at those huge teeth as they began to open up.

The Ontlor's long tongue slipped out of it's mouth and began sensing the air for Rogue's sent. It would take it no time to soon know where she was.

John and Kurt still watched. John then tapped the blue mutant's shoulder. "Kurt I got an idea."

Then he ran out of his hiding place. Kurt followed him. "What are you doing John, are you insane?"

John didn't listen to him he just yelled at the Ontlor. "HEY YOU, COME AND GET ME!"

Kurt knew that the boy had lost his mind. John yelled again, "COME AND GET ME MOTHER F#$%ER!"

The Ontlor turned to them. It was at this point that Kurt realized that John was just trying to get the Ontlor away from Rogue. Kurt began to yell with John, "YEAH, COME AND GET US! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

With a loud roar the Ontlor slithered quickly at them. The two of them began to run away. As they ran Kurt asked urgently, "is there a second part to this plan?"

"Run like hell!," was John's only answer, it was not like they could do much of anything else. Kurt's power was still rendered helpless by that liquid that was injected into him.

Robert ran over to Rogue and helped her up. "You alright?"

"I could have been eaten just then, how would you feel?," Rogue said as she felt her heart beat. She watched John and Kurt running from the Ontlor. "What do we do now?"

Robert didn't have an answer. He just started walking back and forth trying to think of something. "If only we had a big enough weapon to kill that thing," he said.

Rogue then looked around to see if there was anything they could use. She then remembered those four large statues of the Ontlor that surrounded the arena. She tapped Robert's shoulder, "what about those statues. It doesn't look like they're very stable, is there some way we can knock one of them down?"

Robert looked at the statues. "That's a perfect idea." He ran towards one of the statues and looked back at Rogue. "Come on Rogue, this is your idea, you need to be a part of it."

The Goth ran over next to Robert. They began to climb to the top of the statue. It was a difficult climb because the statue's side was so smooth.

Above the arena Morganist could see the two of them climbing the statue. He yelled out to his men, "shoot the boy and wound the girl!"

In no time ten of his men had guns in hand. They began firing at Robert and Rogue. One bullet shot clean through the air and hit Robert in his left arm. Of course because of his insanity, he didn't feel the pain, but he knew he was hit. He had Rogue and himself move quickly to the back of the statue. The bullets wouldn't be able to hit them there.

When they got to the top of the statue Robert said to Rogue, "ok now lean to your right." She did as she was told and Robert followed her. The statue began to sway to the right.

"Now to the left," Robert said. And they both did that. They continued this and the statue kept swaying right to left.

Back down on the floor of the arena Kurt and John still ran from the Ontlor. They were both getting very tired. John stopped, "that's it man, I can't run any more. I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"We can't stop, that thing'll get us," Kurt yelled as he tried to pull John along.

Then two bullets from up above whizzed by Kurt's ear. The two of them were so distracted by the Ontlor that they didn't notice all of Morganist's men shooting at them.

They tried to get out of the open area, but every direction they ran they were blocked by a barrage of bullets nearly hitting them.

They looked up at the Ontlor. It raised it's head up and prepared to strike. Kurt's life flashed before his eyes. Every thing, from when he lived in Germany to when he joined the X-men, was shown to him.

He thought this was the end, but just then both Kurt and John could hear the sound of the Ontlor statue collapsing. They looked up and saw Robert and Rogue trying to maintain their balance as the statue fell.

Robert yelled, "jump!" to Rogue and she quickly did as she was told.

Both Rogue and Robert jumped from the top of the statue. It crashed down onto the Ontlor. The creature gave out a long hideous scream and fell to the ground.

Rogue land on her feet swiftly. Robert was not so graceful. He landed hard on the ground. His body rolled on the ground causing his bullet wound to rip open more. As usual he ignored it.

Rogue quickly helped him to his feet. All of Morganist's men looked down at what had just occurred in total shock.

Kurt looked to Robert and said, "that was awesome."

Robert said, "that was Rogue's idea," he said as he pointed to her.

John looked up and said, "uh guy's, Morganist looks pretty pissed."

They heard the dark mutant scream out, "KILL THEM ALL, THE MUTANTS TO!"

He was so enraged by this act that he wanted them all dead. He didn't care if Kurt and Rogue were killed now. They had killed his favorite way of execution.

Down in the arena John ran towards the door in the far corner. He wasted no time in hot wiring it.

In the middle of the arena Rogue, Kurt, and Robert were dodging bullets left and right. It didn't take John long to open the door. He called to the others, "come on lets move!"

They quickly ran to the open door. All of Morganist's men shot at them now, but they were not successful. The four of them disappeared through the door as fast as they could.

Morganist stood in anger staring at the dead Ontlor. He called to his most loyal men, "Clase, Borak, Ganshy, come with me. We must think of a way to capture them now. They will all pay for this outrage."


	11. Metal Abomination

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, my computer was screwed up for quite some time. Thanks to all who reviewd.

Morganist and his three men walked into his main chamber. Four foot soldiers who wheeled in the four captured X-Men followed them.

"Men leave us," Morganist said as the four soldiers placed them into the middle of the room. They all did as they were ordered.

Morganist turned to his comrades. "What do we do about this situation? I want a plan that won't fail."

Clase stepped forward and said in a snake like voice, "I say we hunt down all of them ourselves. None can defeat all of us in battle."

"No," said Morganist, "we will use that only as a last resort." Then he looked over to the imprisoned X-Men. He noticed the look of hatred in all of their eyes. He said to them, "you would like to kill me right now wouldn't you?"

Scott was the one to answer his question; "I've never wanted to kill anybody in my life, but you I hate you more than any one else right now. I would be glad to beat you down until you were dead."

Morganist smiled at him; "all of my enemies think the way you do. And do you know what happened to all of them? I showed no mercy. They died painful deaths."

Then he looked at his men. "I have grown quiet impressed with how well these mutants have been doing against us. Especially the girl known as Rogue. Her power to steal ones energy by touch is indeed an impressive talent I have plans for her."

Scott yelled from behind him, "what do you want with Rogue?"

Morganist looked at him with a wicked glance. "There is a procedure we have here. It has been known to us ever since the battle of humans and mutants. It enables us to take the powers of other mutants and use them as we please. I have done it twice before."

The X-Men were terrified by this. Rogue's power was very strong and if Morganist had it that would be a disaster.

Morganist continued, "In order to do this I must chant the ancient words of the spell while she is in my grasp. Then I simply kill her, and devour her heart."

Borak now spoke, "how do we capture them my lord?"

Morganist thought for a short time. "We will use the weapon that has never failed us in the past."

Borak smiled and said, "the Metalotron?"

Morganist nodded. "And remember I want Rogue alive."

Logan was the next of the X-Men to yell out. "If you hurt one hair on that girls head I'll make you hurt all over!"

Morganist yelled back at him, "I have no doubt that your powers are strong, but I have defeated any mutant that has crossed me!"

It was Jean's turn to be angry now. She had been quiet for a long time, but she couldn't hold in her anger any more. "I think I speak for every one hear when I say, if Professor Xavier was here he would even want to kill you, you bastard!"

The other X-Men were shocked by this. Jean had never cursed before in her life and now she just swore as if she had been doing it all her life.

Morganist however ignored her. He turned to Borak and said, "proceed with the Metalotron."

Borak gave a hissing cackle as he did as commanded. He loved using Metalotron.

After a few minutes he dragged in a strange platform with two gloves attached to long poles on it. Each pole was attached to the platform. There was also a strange metal mask that fit perfectly on to Borak's face attached to a long wire which attached to the back of the platform.

Borak immediately put the mask on and slipped his hands into the gloves. Then both the mask and the gloves lit up as power surged through each of the items.

The X-men could hear the sound of clanking metal crashing towards Morganist's chamber. Then a huge robotic thing entered the room. It was twelve feet tall. It had huge arms with crushing lobster claw like hands at the end of them. It had three spider legs, which held it up. Its head was shaped like a human skull except for a short tubular mouth, which looked as if it sprayed something out of it.

This thing was the Metalotron, a machine that Morganist created when he learned to use technology. It was controlled by Borak from the platform.

Morganist looked up at this mechanical abomination and said, "Metalotron, set forth and destroy."

Borak quickly controlled the robot to move out the door. The imprisoned X-Men watched as this thing clanked away to attack their friends.

The two mutants and brothers ran through the halls of the castle. They eventually stopped and hid in one of the chambers. They were all very tired from this whole ordeal. Rogue sat down and felt the inside of her mouth. It was still bleeding from when Ganshy hit her.

Robert walked over to her and said, "let me see."

Rogue opened her mouth as Robert gently put his finger of his gloved hand in her mouth. "It looks like it's healing up."

Rogue then noticed that Robert's arm was bleeding as he took his finger out of her mouth. "Oh my god, Robert what happened?" she said grabbing his arm.

Robert said, "I got hit by a bullet when we were climbing that statue."

John and Kurt walked over to him to look at his wound. Rogue said in a concerned voice, "well, come on we gotta fix it."

Robert took his arm away from her and said, "it's ok forget it."

Rogue stood up, "but Robert, you could bleed to death."

Robert said, "I'll be fine, lets worry about what we're gonna do now."

Kurt sat down and said, "well I need a break. I'm tired, I'm cold, and I'm hungry."

John said, "there's no time to rest we need to move now."

Both John and Robert began to walk towards the door. Rogue quickly stopped them and said, "will you two stop and rest a while. Me and Kurt are exhausted and you guy's are to. You've been doing a lot for us and I think you deserve a five minute break at least."

Robert looked at her. "Rogue, we haven't done anything to help you. Every attempt we've made to rescue your friends didn't work. John and I haven't done anything.

Rogue said to them, "yes you did. You saved us from those demons in the woods. You lead us hear, you've tried as hard as you could to save our friends, and you've been watching out for us ever since we got here. Now take a break."

Robert looked to his brother and then at Rogue again. "No ones ever been this caring to us before," he said. "You and Kurt have done just as much to help us, probably even more, and you've helped humans many times before this. Why are you so concerned?"

Rogue said softly, "because you're my friends. You and your brothers. Nobody except for the people in the institute have shown me the kindness you did." She walked over to him and said, "now rest."

Robert smiled at her and said, "we'll rest when you friends are free."

He put his hand on Rogue's shoulder and smiled at her. She thought it was pointless to go on arguing about this, Robert and John were not going to rest until the other X-Men were free, and neither would she.

Kurt stood up and walked over beside Rogue. He said, "if you guy's wont give up I certainly wont." All four of them, both the mutants and the humans put their hands in the center of each other. They placed their hands on top of each other and promised each other that they wouldn't give up until the Four X-Men were freed.

Then their pledge was interrupted by the sound of clanking metal. Robert and John took their hands out from the embrace and slid out their switchblades. Unfortunately these were the only weapons they had now.

All four of them walked back out into the hall. They headed towards the direction of the sound. When they turned a corner they came face to face with Metalotron. All of them backed away from it.

John yelled out, "it's the Metalotron!"

The four of them stared at the Robot as it began to spew out a blue liquid. The mutants and the brothers moved quickly out of the way as the substance melted the floor where they were standing.

Robert yelled, "we can't face this thing with switchblades, everybody run."

They all did as commanded. They ran for their lives. The robot followed closely behind, smashing anything that was in its way. The four teens ran through a door and closed it shut. Robert and Kurt grabbed two candleholders that were near by and slid them in the door handles, but that didn't stop the Metalotron. It slammed itself against the door bending the candleholders that held it shut. All four of the teens pushed themselves against the door trying to keep it shut.

It was no use. They couldn't hold this thing. Robert and John looked around and saw a heavy rock table at the end of the hall. They stopped pushing against the door and ran for it.

Rogue yelled after them, "where are you going?!"

They didn't answer. They ran over to the rock table and lifted it up with all their strength. As they ran back to the door with it Metalotron slammed against the door again sending Rogue and Kurt flying away from it. Robert and John pushed the table against the door and helped the mutants to their feet.

Kurt asked, "how long will that hold him back?"

"About thirty seconds. Come on move!" said John urgently.

They ran away from the door. Rogue followed them wondering how they were going to stop this thing. As they ran out of view of the door Rogue could her Metalotron break it down.

It wouldn't take long for Metalotron to hunt them down. Robert knew this, but he couldn't think of what to do now. He was getting weak from the loss of blood.

Rogue stopped to catch her breath. "I can't take much more of this," she groaned.

Robert ran back to her as John and Kurt stopped running. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

Rogue could her Robert breathing hard. She knew he was getting weak. "Robert we need to fix your wound now," she commanded. "How much longer do you think you'll last?'

Robert said to her, "we don't have any time."

John quickly yelled to them, "uh guys, we're being chased by a metallic hulk from hell right now, remember?"

They were about to go on the move again when they heard Troy's voice coming from inside John's cloak. "Robert, John come in!"

John reached into his cloak and pulled out one of the walkie-talkies they had taken from the guards when they entered Morganist's palace. They had forgotten all about it until now.

John held the radio up to his ear. "Yeah Troy, it's John, what is it?"

Troy's voice sounded so far away as he said, "thank God. I've been trying to reach you guy's for the past ten minutes."

John said back, "well, we've had a lot of crap to deal with. What's wrong?"

"We're trapped. All of us. Evan, Kitty, Phil, and me. Ever since we left you guy's Morganist's soldiers have been chasing us every where. We managed to take five of them out, but now we're screwed. We're trapped in a room on the south side of the castle. There're four foot soldiers after us, all wearing full body armor. We can't keep them out much longer, the door's gonna give way soon."

Rogue heard this and quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie and yelled in it, "why don't you just have Kitty get you out of there with her powers, duh."

Troy yelled back, "well there aren't any other rooms to phase in lady. The only way out is to the outside of the castle and that just goes strait down."

Robert could hear Metalotron coming their way. He said to Troy through the radio, "don't worry, we'll be right there."

Robert gave the walkie-talkie back to John as Rogue said, "we can't help them right now, not with that thing after us."

Robert said, "we can sure as hell try. Let's go."

Troy and Phil paced back and forth in the room as they waited for the others to save them. Kitty and Evan just stood near the door listening to the foot soldiers trying to break it down outside.

Kitty said, "we can't just stand here and wait for those things to kill us."

Phil looked up at the ceiling and said, "come on guy's where are you?"

Outside the chamber Morganist's men were throwing themselves against the door one at a time. They were so occupied with this that they didn't see the other four sneak up and hide behind the corner.

Rogue saw the armor on the soldiers. It looked almost impenetrable. "How are we gonna get them away from these things?," she heard John question.

They watched as one of the soldiers stopped ramming himself against the door. He had heard Morganist's voice on his radio. He listened to what his master had to say and began to laugh with pleasure.

He turned to his colleagues and said, "Lord Morganist has given us authorization to kill both the humans and the mutants if we wish. The other four have killed the Ontlor, and he wants them all to suffer for this outrage. But if we were to get any of the mutants alive he would be most appreciative."

Robert saw as the soldiers aimed their guns at the door as one of them yelled, "all right, we're going to give you two minutes to surrender and then we'll shoot you dead!"

He could tell that they would have tried to get the mutants alive if they could find away to get them out of the room. He turned to Rogue and Kurt and said, "I got an idea. Which one of you is fast on your feet?"

Kurt said, "well, we're both pretty fast. Why?"

Robert said, "I need one of you to lead Metalotron here. That stuff he spits out is the only thing that can get through their armor."

Rogue said as quiet as she could, "what? That's crazy. One of us won't stand a chance against that thing. What are you gonna do while one of us looks for that thing?"

Robert looked at his brother and said, "we'll stall them the only way we can."

John nodded as if he understood. They both gave their switchblades to Kurt and Rogue. Then they stepped out from behind the corner with their hands in the air.

John yelled out. "HEY, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

The soldiers turned to them. They immediately aimed their guns at them. The two mutants watched as Robert and John were encircled by the soldiers. They commanded the humans to put their hands behind their head and kneel down in front of them.

One soldier put a gun up to Robert's head and said to the four teens hidden in the room, "alright, I assume that all four of you heard you friends surrender out here. Since we wish to please lord Morganist we'll make an exchange. The mutant's lives for these two."

Phil yelled from inside the chamber, "we'll never let you get these mutants!"

The soldier then said, "it's your decision. Either we get the mutants or your brothers died. I'll give you five minutes to make up your mind."

Rogue watched from behind the corner trying to figure out what Robert and John were doing. Then she knew. She said to Kurt, "I know why they're doing this. They don't want you or me waiting for five minutes to get our heads blown off. That way if Metalotron couldn't be found in this amount of time we won't be the ones getting killed."

Kurt looked at Robert and John. He couldn't believe they were will to sacrifice themselves for Rogue and him. He turned to Rogue and said, "we gotta get Metalotron here quickly."

Rogue said, "no you stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes try to save them." Kurt nodded as she went to look for Metalotron.

He turned back to the soldiers. He heard Robert say, "their not gonna let you have the mutants."

One soldier went up to him and hit him in the head with the handle of his gun.

Rogue ran through the castle. She had already been looking for Metalotron for two minutes. Time was growing short. She had to save Robert and the others, but where was Metalotron.

As she stopped to catch her breath she said to herself, "I can't let them get killed."

She didn't rest for long for she could hear the robot's clanking body not to far off. She quickly ran in the direction of the sound. Then after turning yet another corner she saw Metalotron and immediately hid out of view. She had forgotten how powerful this thing had looked.

She said to herself, "I can't do this. I can't do this alone."

She was afraid. She had never really fought anything without the other X-Men. How could she take this thing on her own?

Her thoughts then went back to Robert and John with the soldiers holding guns against their heads. She took a deep breath and went around the corner.

Metalotron instantly turned to her. Rogue wanted to run back behind the corner, but she didn't.

Metalotron spewed out the blue acidic fluid at Rogue. She dogged it and scream, "COME AND GET ME YOU RUSTED BUCKET OF BULTS!"

The machine did what the mutant scream. It swung one of its mighty claws at her. She moved out of the way as quickly as she could. The claw busted a hole in the floor where Rogue had been standing.

She ran towards where Robert and John were being held. The Metalotron kept spouting out the blue acid as Rogue dogged every drop as best she could. It was strange how this thing seemed to only aim for Rogue's feet as if just trying to wound her. She thought Morganist wanted this thing to kill her not injure her. Whatever Morganist's reasons were for this; Rogue didn't want to find out.

She ran to help the others hoping she would make it there alive.

Kurt remained out of view as he waited for either Rogue to come back, or time running out. He was prepared to help Robert and John if time ran out.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one of Morganist's men said to the others in the chamber, "that's it. I'm tired of waiting for your decision. Your brothers die now."

Kurt heard this and came out of his hiding place. He yelled out, "I don't think so!"

As soon as he said that, two of the soldiers aimed their guns at him. Kurt then realized what he did was probably the stupidest thing he could have done.

Just then Rogue ran by the corner. As she did she screamed out, "RUN KURT!"

Then right after she turned the corner so did Metalotron. Every thing happened so fast. The four soldiers watched Rogue run by them. Metalotron let loose a large amount of blue acid. Robert and John moved away from the soldiers as their feet were hit by the acid. The two boys watched from a safe distance as the acid burned through the soldier's body armor and melted their flesh.

Even though the soldier's were gone they were not yet out of danger. Metalotron beheld what he had just done. Then he turned to Rogue who was catching her breath. After running that fast she was really wiped out.

She noticed Metalotron was glaring at her. Then Borak's voice could be heard from Metalotron. "Well, it looks like you have outsmarted me here girl, but your wits will not save you. What Lord Morganist has in store for you will be more painful then you could ever imagine."

Metalotron then grabbed Rogue with its powerful metallic claws. She struggled as heard as she could to free herself, but it was no use.

Then without thinking Robert leaped onto the back of Metalotron. He reached into the back of the robot's neck and started pulling wires. The metal hulk dropped Rogue and thrashed around to get Robert off its back.

John and Kurt watched what was happening. John yelled to his brothers hiding in the chamber. "Hey, guy's get your asses out here now!"

Inside the chamber Phil quickly opened the door. The two mutants Kitty and Evan looked out from behind him to see what was going on. As soon as Evan saw the Metalotron he cried out, "what the heck is that thing."

Troy ran out of the chamber yelling, "no time to explain come on, just kill the thing without any questions."

The other three brothers circled the robot looking for any opportunity to attack it. Evan ran out of the chamber and began firing spikes at it, trying his best not to hit Robert.

Metalotron smacked all of the brothers away from him and then through Robert off its back. Robert flew through the air and hit the wall hard.

Kitty watched this whole thing. She watched Evan firing his spikes at the thing, Kurt running to the brothers to see if they were all right, and Rogue backed up against a wall. Kitty had never seen Rogue like this, she looked so tired and afraid.

The young girl realized what she had to do. She ran over to Metalotron and used her power to leap into the robot. She then used her power to surge through every wire and circuit of the metal beast.

The Metalotron's electrical system went wild. Many volts of electricity sparked all over his metal body. The huge robot then blew apart. Its metal pieces flew every where.

Rogue watched the pieces fly. She saw the figure Kitty appear where the Metalotron had been standing. She fell to the floor weakened by what she had just done. Rogue and the other three mutants ran over to her to see if she was alright.

Back in Morganist's chamber the X-Men waited for the worst. They soon heard Borak scream in agony. They looked over to him and saw him slip out of the gloves and mask, which controlled the Metalotron.

After the Metalotron was destroyed the mask began to let out electric shocks right in Borak's eyes. He began screaming, "MY EYES, MY EYES!"

Morganist ordered Clase to tend to Borak's injuries. He then walked over to the controlling mask and gloves. He knew that something must have gone wrong. He knew the Metalotron was either broken down or completely destroyed.

He began to breathe in deep angry puffs. Then he let out a long roar that was full of hatred and rage. After he stopped he said to Ganshy, "assemble my men now! Command them all to hunt down the mutants and humans. Tell them to kill them all in the most painful ways possible, but to bring the girl called Rogue to me alive!"


	12. The Battle

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block interfered.

Kitty was really weakened after using her powers to surge through Metalotron, however she was getting her strength back quickly. Rogue helped her to her feet and then turned to where Robert had been laying.

She saw Robert sit up. He was still slowly loosing blood from his bullet wound and it was very easy to see that he was weakening. He was getting pale, almost as pale as Rogue.

Rogue didn't want to leave Kitty's side until she was sure the brunet could stand on her own. She turned to Evan. "Uh Evan, could you help Robert and the others up?"

Evan nodded and began to help Robert, but immediately the boy pushed Evan away gently and said, "I'm alright."

The four young X-Men could tell he was lying. He stumbled a little as he stood up and he was breathing heavily.

Kitty told Rogue that she was strong enough to stand on her own and the Goth let her go. Robert's brothers then stood up from where Metalotron had thrown them. "I can not believe this shit," said Phil as he stood up.

They all took some time to rest. All of them were more tired then they had ever been before. This Morganist guy just never gave up. Every time they beat one of his challenges he had another one ready for them.

Robert turned to Troy. "Hey Troy, check to see if we can use any of those weapons the soldiers have."

Troy shook his head and said, "all their guns were melted by Metalotron's acid. They're completely useless."

They had to devise another plan. What could they do now, all the attempts to save the other X-Men failed?

Before any of them could think of anything they all heard Morganist's voice. "Come in Robert."

All of them jumped at the sound of his voice. Phil tried to determine where it was coming from. He soon discovered that it came from the walkie-talkie that they had stolen from the guards.

Robert picked it up and said, "what do you want?"

Morganist could tell that Robert was growing weak. "What's wrong boy? You sound as if you are tired. Are you dying? I could only hope for that."

Robert yelled, "what do you want Morganist?!"

"I just figure I'd give you a little warning about your up coming demise. So far you have survived in my palace, but that will end now."

Rogue looked at Robert uncomfortably. "What does he mean by that?" she asked.

Morganist proceeded, "I am now sending my remaining men to kill your friends dear Rogue. As for you, I'll see you soon." Then he was heard no more.

Rogue shivered at that remark. What did Morganist mean by saying he'd see her soon?

Robert let out an angry groan and through the walkie-talkie against the wall. While he did that Evan looked up at the ceiling and screamed, as if speaking to God, "GIVE US A BREAK WILL YOU PLEASE?!"

All four of the young X-Men were now afraid. Robert calmed himself and asked Troy, "how many soldiers have you guys killed?"

Troy thought and said, "about five."

Robert said, "you said there were fifty of them when we first saw them all. John, how many did we kill."

John thought, "let's see. There were the two at the entrance, the two we killed before we got captured, the six we killed when we escaped, these four that were just melted and the five Troy and Phil killed. That's nineteen all together."

Kitty put this information together quickly. She said, "that means there's thirty one of those creeps left. How are we gonna stop them all?"

Robert said, "the only way we can, we're gonna kill'em all."

Rogue objected immediately. "How are you guy's going to stand a chance against thirty one soldiers? You guy's are out numbered."

Robert walked up to her and said, "we wont fight alone, you guys are gonna help."

It was Kitty's turn to protest now. "What, there is no way that I'm gonna kill anybody. Never have, never will."

Kurt and Evan objected as well. They had never killed anybody and they weren't going to start now.

Rogue was the only one who remained silent. She knew she had to help these four brothers in this fight, but she didn't want to kill anybody else. After she accidentally killed that soldier back in Morganist's chamber she didn't think she could take causing another death.

Robert quickly stopped Kitty, Kurt, and Evan from objecting to this new plan. He said to them, "look, I wouldn't ask you guy's to do this unless we didn't have any choice, and we don't. If you think we want you to start killing now you are dead wrong, we don't want you to kill, but there is no other way out of this. Morganist soldiers are not going to stop until either you are dead or they are dead. It's your choice on who you would prefer to have on the ground and bleeding, you or them."

All four young X-Men paused before answering the question. Rogue thought for quiet a while. Killing was something all the X-Men believed to be wrong. Professor Xavier would have never permitted this course of action. How could she looked at him again after doing this?

She then thought about the other imprisoned X-Men. Morganist was going to kill them if she didn't help the four brothers in this battle. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I'll help you guys fight these things."

Then Kurt stepped forward. "I don't like the way we're going to do this, but I will help."

Evan then said, "I'll help to."

Kitty paused before answering. She finally said, "oh alright, I'll help you fight them, but I'm not gonna kill any one."

Robert said gratefully, "thank you."

Rogue asked, "what exactly do you want us to do?"

Robert said nothing. He just nodded to his brothers. They all began to walk down the corridors slowly. Their faces didn't look afraid, angry, or sad. They were totally emotionless.

The four young X-Men followed the four brothers uneasily. What were they planing for the upcoming battle?

They all entered into a round chamber. As soon as they got in there Robert turned to Troy. "Troy do you have any guns or ammo left?"

"Yeah," said Troy. "Phil and I each have two guns, but we only have two bullets each as well."

Robert nodded, "good, we're gonna need those shots. I want you and Phil to keep your guns aimed at the door. As soon as Morganist's men enter shoot the first four so they fall dead right in front of the door. That should slow them down a little."

"Wait a minute," said Rogue. "How are we gonna stand a chance against those things, wont they have guns as well, only with a lot more ammo than you have?"

Robert said, "no, in battles they feel it's better to use blades, they cause more pain." He then turned to Evan. "Evan I want you next to Troy and Phil. You can shoot a few more soldiers down before they get in here."

Kitty stood near the door. She looked very afraid. Robert walked up to her. "Are you all right Kitty?"

Kitty said, "I'm just really afraid of what's gonna happen here. All of us have been in situations kind of similar to this, but not without the other X-Men with us." She looked at her hands and noticed they were trembling . "Look at me I'm shaking. I'm shaking like a weak kitten and you're the one who's loosing blood."

Robert reached into his sleeve and pulled out his switchblade. He said, "here Kitty, this switchblade is my sense of security and my peace of mind. I'll let you use it for the up coming battle." And with that he put the knife into Kitty's hand.

The boy then walked back to his brothers stumbling a little as he walked. Rogue watched the boy and admired him. After all that they've been through that night Robert still tried to give them all some comfort in his own way.

Rogue walked up to him as the rest of the mutants and brothers readied themselves for the battle. Robert was trying to save his energy. He didn't now how much blood he had lost, but he was getting weaker and he knew he had to save his energy.

Rogue stood next to him. "How are you gonna fight with out your switchblade," she asked gently.

Robert said to her, "I'll steal a weapon from the first soldier that gets killed. I suggest you do the same. I just hope my brothers and I don't way you guys down."

Rogue asked, "what do you mean way us down?"

"Well Rogue," said Robert, "you and your friends have an advantage over my brothers and I because you're mutants and Xavier has trained you to fight. I hope your powers will help you here. The only way that my brothers and I can match your fighting status is if we let our madness loose, just a little bit. And when our madness gets the better of us we tend to get very aggressive. We might start attacking any one that moves in this room."

Then Rogue asked, "so you might end up attacking us?"

Robert said, "we'll try our best not to," and he left it at that.

Rogue became very nervous now. She had already seen a bit of Robert's madness during the first two weeks when he was in school, when he grabbed her by the neck. Now she was going to see the insanity of not only Robert, but his brothers as well.

She wanted to ask Robert what she should expect him to do, but before she could she heard Morganist's soldiers coming towards the chamber they were in. The battle was coming now.

All the X-Men and brothers heard the soldiers coming. They all prepared themselves for the up coming battle. Troy and Phil stood with there guns aimed and Evan stood next to them ready to fire his spikes.

Kitty waited next to Kurt holding Robert's switchblade and Kurt was ready to pounce. Rogue stood near Robert and John. She could see their insanity building up in their eyes.

The soldiers marched down the hall clanking their swords and blades together. Finally the door to the chamber burst open and one soldier ran in. Troy instantly shot him in the head, but as soon as he fell all of the soldiers came barging in the room.

Evan let loose a cluster of spikes, but he only managed to hit one soldier.

One soldier ran to John. As the creature lifted up his sword John quickly stabbed him in the gut and tossed the soldier's sword to Robert.

Rogue began dodging blades left and right. She looked all around for a weapon of any kind. She soon found a long sword with a handle shaped like a skull. She picked it up and tried her best to defend herself with it. She couldn't believe how light the blade was.

They all fought as hard as they could. Kurt had found a small dagger. He would use it to fend off any soldier that came near him. He would leap off the walls and knock a soldier down, and as soon as he did than one of Robert's brothers would be on the soldier, jamming a blade into him.

Kitty never really used Robert's switchblade. She would simply try her best to dodge the swords and phase through her enemies using her power.

Rogue fought well. She didn't really kill anybody with her sword, but she blocked every attack and wounded many.

As she was fighting one soldier she saw Robert sneak up behind him. He had two curved swords in his hands and with them he knocked the soldier down and stabbed both points into the creature's chest. Then the boy turned to Rogue and almost hit her with his sword, but he stopped right before the blade hit Rogue's face.

She saw so much madness in Robert's eyes now. Robert then shoved the Goth out of his way and stabbed a soldier that was standing behind her.

Rogue could easily see that Robert and his brothers were getting very aggressive. Sure Rogue and her friends were fighting very well, but Robert and his brothers were doing most of the killing. It seemed like they were trying to make each kill as violent as possible.

Rogue saw Troy on the other side of the room. He cut off one soldiers arm, then slit his stomach open and cut off his head.

Rogue was so mesmerised by this she didn't notice one of Morganist's soldiers run up behind her. The soldier held up his blade ready to stab Rogue right in the back of her neck.

Fortunately Evan saw this and let one of his spikes fly right towards the soldier. Rogue turned around only to see the thing fall down with a bony spike in his head.

Then another soldier was running towards her with great speed. The foot soldier had a huge battle-ax in his hands. He swung it at Rogue. She dodged it quickly. The soldier kept swinging his weapon at her. Every attack he made seemed only to go towards Rogue's legs.

After another swing of the creature's ax Rogue swung around and kicked him in the face. The soldier fell to the floor as Rogue lifted her sword to go in for the kill, but as she did the reptilian creature raised up and hit Rogue with the handle of his ax.

She landed on the hard stone floor. The soldier stood up and readied his ax. As he began to swing it down Rogue sliced her sword in the air. The blade went clean across the soldier's stomach. He screamed in agony and then he said no more.

As Rogue tried to stand another soldier stood over her. He grabbed Rogue's arm, which held the sword and he prepared to stab her. Rogue closed her eyes waiting for the coming pain, but she didn't feel anything. She heard the creature scream and then felt some sort of warm liquid dripping on her face.

She opened her eyes and saw that the soldier was bleeding from his mouth and his blood was dripping on her face. Above the soldier she saw Robert with one of his swords in the back of the creature's head. He lifted the corps off of Rogue. She started wiping the blood off of her face. She was really freaked out by the feeling of the red liquid dribbling down her cheeks.

The battle went on for what seemed like forever. The four young X-Men couldn't stand it. All the screams and cries of agony. It wasn't long before the floor became stained with blood.

But the one thing that really got to them was that Robert and his brothers seemed to be enjoying all the killing. Every time one of them had slain a soldier they would give a psychotic smile.

The four mutants hardly killed any of Morganist's soldiers. They may have killed a few but it was only in self-defence. Kitty was the only person in the battle who didn't kill any one.

Finally after what seemed like hours of fighting, almost all of the soldiers were killed. Only two remained. One of them lunged at Evan. He shot a spike at the soldier, but missed him only by one inch. The soldier leapt onto him and just as he tried to stab Evan in the gut Phil ran over and jammed his sword right into the soldier's side.

All of the teens then looked to the second soldier. He stood with his sword, ready to attack. Then realising he was out numbered he ran for the chamber door. As soon as he reached the door Robert had thrown one of his swords at him. The blade went right into the soldier's back.

Robert then walked over to the corps with his other sword raised. Rogue ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She said, "Robert stop, he's dead."

Robert shoved her away from him. Rogue fell down hard on the floor. She stood back up just as Robert reached the soldier's corps.

He raised the sword and chopped it right into the body. The four X-Men watched as he began hitting the dead body over and over again. He kept on chopping the body up as if he didn't notice that they were all watching him.

Then he stopped and looked up at the four X-men. He saw the look of pure horror and disgust in their eyes. He looked over to Rogue. She gazed at him with terrified eyes.

Robert put his madness in the back of his mind with much difficulty. Then his weakness from his blood loss returned. He fell to his knees, very weakened.

Rogue walked up to him slowly. She knelt down in front of him and asked, "why did you cut that guy up?"

Robert said, "what you have just seen is a little taste of our insanity, it's turned us into blood thirsty maniacs."

Robert's brothers walked over to him and helped him up. Rogue stood up as well and asked, "you are ok now right? Your not gonna freak out and start cutting someone to pieces are you?"

Robert smiled weakly and said, "well, I don't think so."

"So what do we do now?," Evan asked. He wanted to get this over with quickly. Who knows what Morganist would do now that all his soldiers were killed.

Before Robert could answer he heard Phil yell, "Oh Shit!"

All of them turned to him. Kurt asked nervously, "what's wrong?"

Phil pointed to a surveillance camera at the far end of the chamber. He said, "Morganist has been watching this entire battle."

Troy, John, and Robert then all screamed, "OH SHIT!"

All four of the brothers ran for the chamber door. As they did Kitty asked, "what's wrong? So he saw us kill his soldiers, what's he gonna do?"

John said in a panicked voice, "he'll probably kill your friends right now. He wont see any sense in waiting any more."

Then the four young X-Men began to panic. Kurt yelled franticly, "you mean after all this we may end up losing our friends anyway?"

Robert held up his sword and said, "not if we can help it, let's move."

Then they all ran out of the chamber to try and help their friends.

Morganist watched from his chamber. The screen he stared in revealed every thing that happened during the battle. He turned to his men who were watching the imprisoned X-Men.

"Men," he said. "Our soldiers have been destroyed, but our enemies have not yet escaped. Take the prisoners into the ceremonial chamber. We will not waist any more time. Their sacrifice must be done now."

All of the captured X-Men became very afraid. It now seemed that even though Morganist's men were all defeated all hope was still lost.

Logan said from inside his tube, "even if you kill us you scaled little vermin, you wont be able to gloat about it, because your gonna get yours one of these days. Those kids out there may not seem like much to you, but they won't give up without a fight."

Morganist walked up to his tube and said very calmly, "you poor fool. Don't you see. Your death has come now and your four mutant friends will not survive. And as for the worriers doused in blood, I will make them watch as I kill each one of your friends one by one, so they see that they have failed."


End file.
